Another Destiny
by bewdifuldragon
Summary: This time, the Millennium Puzzle has landed on the desk of Seto Kaiba, and it's not quite a match made in heaven. An Ancient Egyptian Spirit, sharing a body and a life with a man who dedicates himself to technological advancement, and refuses to ever look back. What was destiny thinking, putting Yami on the same path as somebody who can't bear the idea of fate? Arc Summaries Inside
1. Contents & Summaries

First and foremost, my sincerest apologies to anybody who received the notification that this story had been updated, and logged on to find nothing but a lousy contents and summary page. The good news is, after more than a year of nothing, I've had a sudden second wind for this story, which I have missed more than I can say. The entire next arc, spanning at least 15 chapters, has been planned, and is well and truly into the drafting stage. I'm knocking off a couple of thousand words every time I get to sit down and write, so hopefully it's not too far off.

Here's the thing. This story needs a little cleaning. For one, it's expanded well beyond what the original summary may have you believe, and if there's one thing I hate, it's misleading summaries. On top of that, two arcs down and one in the works, it can be easy to get lost. Plus, a lot of the old author's notes are a little redundant; I started publishing this story back in 2016, I don't think anybody stumbling upon it today gives a heck about what my upload schedule was doing then.

So I've made it a mission, before the new arc begins posting, to tidy up a little, and remove all the old WIP ANs, including eventually this one; and keep only what matters. This story is very precious to me. I'd like to treat it with the respect and care it deserves. I don't want to just slap fics up half-a'd and leave them like that for eternity, you know?

Without further ado, here's your proper summary & contents page, and I'll see you soon with the next arc. Care to hazard a guess as to what the plot may be~?

* * *

A few author's notes, if you care about that kind of thing:

-All OC names came from Google searches for popular Japanese names, in an effort to remain loyal to YGO's ethnic origins, and because I'm terrible at naming things. Hooray for compromises!

-At the beginning, the characters are kind of a messy mix of their season 0 and DM selves. The story borrows elements from various forms of canon, also. I like to make several nods (and the occasional well-meaning jab) at the source material, as well as other popular creators in the fandom (looking at you LK), however this isn't meant to be a reskinned version of the original. Some mechanics of the puzzle have changed. A few minor points directly contradict canon, not the least of which being the whole premise of this tale. Just know, if it seems like I've forgotten or misrepresented something, it's most likely intentional.

-Some writers are good at having several characters in the background, twiddling their thumbs and doing nothing without being boring as all getout. I am not one of those writers. If I've left out your bias and you're still curious about them, feel free to ask what they're up to!

-Likewise, if there are any queries or concerns you want answered, hit up my Tumblr. Actually, just do it in general. Excuse the shameless promo, but I also post the odd sneak peek and this and that there, as well as a mess of other content. I'll usually reply to messages faster on Tumblr than I will on FFN, and don't worry, I promise I don't bite. My username there is the same as here.

-I think that about covers it. Don't forget to leave favs, follows, reviews, all those wonderful things that feed a hungry writer and keep her warm at night. Thanks in advance!

* * *

 _This time, the Millennium Puzzle has landed on the desk of Seto Kaiba, and it's not quite a match made in heaven. An Ancient Egyptian Spirit, sharing a body and a life with a man who dedicates himself to technological advancement, and refuses to ever look back. What was destiny thinking, putting Yami on the same path as somebody who can't bear the idea of fate?_

 **ASSEMBLING THE PUZZLE ARC**

(1-7)  
 _The Millennium Puzzle has fallen into a totally different set of hands; and on an irritating but otherwise unremarkable day, Seto Kaiba manages to assemble it. Now somebody who doesn't even believe in magic holds a seemingly boundless dark power in his hands. A power that soon turns on the very person Seto cares about the most._

 **DUELIST KINGDOM ARC**

(8-18)  
 _Betrayal is an ugly word. And it gets uglier when Mokuba's soul is taken in a bid to rob Seto of his Millennium Item. Winning the Duelist Kingdom tournament to get him back shouldn't be too hard. But no one has ever beaten Maximillion Pegasus before. No...one._

 **?**

(19-?)


	2. 01 - Final Piece

Seto twirled the golden puzzle piece in his long fingers while his gaze settled on the large portrait in the hallway. He nodded once, and the staff unhooked the photograph from the wall, pulling the heavy frame down and very nearly dropping it.

"What would you like us to do with it, Mr Kaiba?" one of them asked.

"Toss it," he answered curtly. "I don't care where."

While the employees struggled to manoeuvre the large frame out of the house, Seto spun on his heel and strode up the stairwell. His stepfather was dead, and Seto had wasted no time in removing his influence from what was now _his_ home.

While Seto didn't consider himself personally responsible for Gozaburo's demise, he could hardly say he was sorry about it. The man was a monster, who deserved nothing less than what he got. Now everything – the mansion, the company – belonged to Seto, and he'd wasted no time in morphing it all to his own vision.

Seto made his way into his personal office, adjacent to his bedroom, and closed the door. Though he was calm on the outside, he was silently fuming. Seeing Gozaburo's face always did that to him. And to think – today alone, one of the company's key partners had cut all ties with KaibaCorp all because the CEO, Mr Saito, had been close friends with Gozaburo and didn't approve of Seto, or the direction he was taking them in.

"I wonder if the old fool would still be as loyal to Gozaburo if he knew what kind of a person he really was," Seto growled lowly, to no one in particular, as he seated himself at the desk.

Sprawled across it were various pieces to a puzzle Seto had been given as a gift. From whom, he didn't know, and didn't suppose it mattered. He placed the piece he'd been holding in his hand this whole time among the others and continued to try and match them all up, despite not knowing for sure what form the completed item would take.

Somehow the activity of putting together this challengingly odd puzzle had been soothing, and Seto had, many times over the past month or so, retreated to this place to work on it in solitude.

Perhaps it was because several of the pieces were in place, drawing the puzzle closer to completion, but Seto didn't feel very calmed just then. He was annoyed; and hearing the phone ring only heightened his irritation. He already knew who it was and what they wanted without even looking at the caller ID.

He picked up the phone and jammed it in between his ear and shoulder so he could keep fiddling with the puzzle. "Kaiba."

His assumption had been correct. It was Mr Fujimoto; the very man he expected to hear from before the day's end. His company worked closely with the one which had broken its partnership with KaibaCorp earlier that day, and it didn't take a genius teenager CEO to deduce his motivation for calling.

"Mr Kaiba, good evening. As you know, your company and mine have a long history of working closely together…" he went on to detail every project the two businesses had collaborated on once upon a time, and explain how the new KaibaCorp just didn't fit with his own vision for the future, all in a long and very clearly rehearsed speech that Seto only paid attention to about half of. He was polite, but there was an underlying saltiness to his words. Mr Fujimoto like so many others blamed Seto for his stepfather's death; or at the very least, expected that he had a bigger hand in it than he'd let on.

Seto let the man bullshit him for a good five minutes, but refused to give the satisfaction of a proper reply. Seto wasn't disposed to begging, or pleading, or making his case like the man so clearly wanted him to. Instead, he answered with a simple, "I see," and hung up the phone, slamming it onto the receiver as calmly as he could.

Then he let out a growl of frustration. How dare he! How dare these people doubt him! He'd worked hard to get where he was, and yet, no one seemed capable of taking him seriously. So what if he was a teenager? He was damn well better at business than any of those old fools were at his age – heck, he was better at it than they were now. Now he had the company, life was supposed to be easier for him and his brother, but no! Of course it wasn't! Time after time, ruthless adults with no concern for anyone but themselves continued to make things tougher for him than they needed to be. If he had his way, they'd suffer, the whole monotonous lot of them, before they even got the chance to screw things up for him and Mokuba!

But he couldn't have his way on this. It was infuriating. It was depressing. It was outrageous. It was…complete?

Seto had been so lost in his inner venting that he hadn't noticed when he'd put nearly all the remaining pieces of the puzzle into place. It took the shape of an upside-down pyramid now, with only a small hole remaining; the perfect size to fit the piece embedded with a picture of some kind of eye – the one Seto had been absently holding just before.

For months, he'd been working on this puzzle, giving it every second he could spare; showering it with his undivided attention whenever he could do so. But he hadn't been focusing just then, and somehow, was able to get more done in that time than in these past months? It was almost as though his will had seeped from his body and put it together for him; like his desire to punish the troublemakers in his life had, for a brief moment, become so strong that it formed a corporeal body and assisted Seto while he hadn't been taking notice.

Or maybe, he was just really good at puzzles.

Seto smirked, and picked up the last piece, carefully sliding it into place. But he barely had more than a second to celebrate his victory, because the puzzle soon began to give off an eerie golden glow which steadily grew brighter. He stood in surprise, backing away several feet and looking around as if he expected some kind of explanation to present itself. What he saw was that his shadow was no longer his own. It stretched further up the wall than it should have, and who or whatever it belonged to had spiky hair.

But that wasn't the most unusual thing about it. On the shadow's forehead was a golden eye, just like the one on the puzzle. Illuminated by seemingly nothing, seeing it made Seto feel both uneasy and yet strangely soothed at the same time.

But not soothed enough. This was too much. This _had_ to be someone's messed-up idea of a joke, and he wasn't having it. Seto was about to nope out of there entirely and call for one of his security officers. He walked across the room as fast as he dared, reached for the door handle…

…and woke up in his bed.


	3. 02 - Amnesia

Dazed and confused, the young CEO blinked against the morning light spilling in through his window. Slowly, very slowly, the events of the previous evening came back to him. He sat bolt upright, instantly feeling his own body for any sign of injury or harm. He found nothing; not a single bump or bruise.

He was about to conclude that it had all been some kind of crazy dream, when he made the grave mistake of looking at his nightstand. His stomach dropped. There, by his lamp and phone, was the puzzle; fully assembled and looking as dormant as a door mat.

Tentatively, as though he thought it might attack him or something, Seto reached out and placed a single finger on the item. When nothing happened, he took it in his hands and examined it carefully.

He didn't know what he expected; and it didn't matter, because nothing of consequence happened. Everything that occurred the evening before sure hadn't _felt_ like a dream at the time, but now, aside from the complete puzzle, there was nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary.

Seto very nearly laughed at himself. He put it all down to being a little too tired, and slipped out of bed, ready to begin a new day of work.

* * *

"Good morning, Nii-Sama!" The yawning boy greeted him the same way he always did. Seto barely spared him a second glance, offering a half-hearted wave as he focused more on his phone than on his brother.

"Did you hear?" Mokuba went on to ask, ignoring the way his brother brushed him off.

"Hear what?"

"Mr Fujimoto is in hospital!"

Seto looked up from his screen. He certainly wasn't sorry to hear the news, but he was curious. Last time he'd seen him – last week, in fact – he seemed in perfect health; and he'd sounded completely normal on the phone yesterday. "Why?"

"I don't know, no one will say." Mokuba slid the newspaper across the table to Seto. "They're keeping it all very hush-hush, which is awfully suspicious if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." But he was right, that _was_ odd. Maybe he was just sick, but something deep down that he didn't rightly understand told Seto that wasn't the case. He sat down to breakfast, but what Mokuba said next turned him off his food.

"That's not all." He came to stand by his brother and flicked through the newspaper, stopping a few pages in. "Look. The CEO of Saito Industries is calling you out personally. He doesn't use your name, but…"

Seto yanked the paper from his brother's hands and inspected the article closely.

" _However, long-time associate and friend of Mr Fujimoto, Takumi Saito, told us in an interview that the hospitalisation of his business associate may not have been an accident. He explained to us how, that very day, Mr Fujimoto ended a long-term partnership with another company, and implied that the illness may be a direct result of that. Whether by stress from whatever led to the fallout, or the direct actions of someone working for the company, he could not tell me. Another source also claimed—"_

Seto slammed the paper down, the sudden movement startling Mokuba. "That-how dare he challenge me like that!"

"But it's not true," Mokuba tried to encourage. "I mean, you can't have had anything to do with it. He was only put in hospital last night, and you were here that whole time…right?"

"Of course I was," he answered a little too quickly. The truth was, there were still too many questions pertaining to what might or might not have occurred the previous night after that weird shadow appeared, and Seto was reluctant to ask any of them. He was already looked down on by many of his older business rivals – imagine if they caught wind that he had gaps in his memory! No, he could never allow that.

So instead, he stood swiftly and walked away from the dining room, heading out the door to go to work. He had a nagging feeling that Mr Saito was somehow right, but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he resolved to bury the feeling under the mountain of work he had to do that day.

* * *

Seto looked at the clock as he sat at his desk, and nearly screamed.

 _Nine thirty! How in the hell is it nine thirty already?_

Surely, the clock had to be broken – it was the only reasonable explanation. He'd left the house shortly after seven. It didn't take two and a half hours to get to the office. True, he'd stopped to make a small purchase along the way, but that couldn't have taken more than a few minutes!

The puzzle now hung around his neck, secured by a thick chain. Seto wasn't sure why he was wearing it. He tried to convince himself it was because he wanted anyone who looked at him to realise that he'd completed this old, and apparently very hard, puzzle all on his own; but the truth was, he just _felt_ like it. He couldn't explain it exactly. He just had this urge to keep it close.

Seto turned on his computer and tried to concentrate on his work, but he had a pestersome feeling in the back of his brain – the type you get when you know you're forgetting to do something very important – which made it difficult to concentrate. He tried a million times to remember where he had been and what had happened to him, but the memories just wouldn't come. It was like his brain had betrayed him, and simply wouldn't _allow_ him to recall.

Seto worked right through lunchtime, and come the afternoon, the very _last_ thing he wanted was to deal with some nosy reporter. But the PR department had suggested the idea quite heavily, and even Seto had to admit that the company needed a little public relations, and so he'd agreed to the meeting.

He was to be interviewed in his office by a reporter named Yuto Kobayashi. Seto had never heard of him, but a little research told him that Mr Kobayashi was known for, well, nothing. He often spoke of big stories, but never really delivered on his promises. Seto figured that he'd hoped interviewing the CEO of the world's largest up-and-coming gaming and electronics company would boost his reputation or something like that.

So when Isono's voice sounded over the intercom, informing him that Mr Kobayashi had arrived, Seto switched off his computer monitor and, with a sigh, said, "Show him in."

"Yes, sir."

Moments later the door opened, and in stepped a man who looked to be in his late thirties, with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"You must be Mr Kaiba," he said pleasantly, shaking the CEO's hand and taking a seat. "I'm Yuto Kobayashi. I'll be conducting this interview today."

Something about his phony cheerfulness made Seto want to slap that smirk right off his stupid face, but he kept his cool and put on his, I'm-a-pleasant-man-to-work-with persona. "That I am. Welcome to KaibaCorp."

Mr Kobayashi pulled out a small device which Seto knew to be a voice recorder, along with a pen and small notepad. "Shall we begin?" He cleared his throat to ask the first question. "I understand you've decided on a new direction for KaibaCorp, which you have been implementing these past months. No longer does the company create military-based products. Can you describe your new mission statement to me?"

Seto instantly launched into reciting the company's new objective, which he'd probably spoken over a hundred times by now. "The Kaiba Corporation aims to be number one in providing worldwide entertainment for all ages. We have a particular focus on the popular game Duel Monsters, but we also design various other products, from video games to virtual reality simulators, all of which are in production. As we speak, we are also laying out plans for the world's first Duel Monsters-themed park, where people of all ages can enjoy the excitement and innovation KaibaCorp has to offer first-hand. It will truly be a computerised wonderland, worthy of the digital age we live in."

"In other words, you're a gaming company."

There was something incredibly rude in the way he said that. "…Yes, in our simplest form, we are."

"Isn't that a bit of a waste of time, though? I mean, at least weaponry is _useful_. Games are kind of juvenile, aren't they?" Mr Kobayashi cocked his head, that smug smile never faltering.

Oh, this guy was just begging for Seto to reach across and hit him. "Nonsense. Games are the result of human wisdom. They sharpen the mind and challenge the senses. They're the furthest thing from being wasteful." He bit back the urge to say that the true waste of his time was this interview.

Mr Kobayashi nodded, scrawling something in his notebook before continuing. "Previously, the company belonged to your father, am I right? No-sorry, your _adoptive_ father."

Seto frowned. "It did."

"But you took it over. At such a tender age, too. Quite remarkable, indeed. In fact, I'd go so far as to call it a little too remarkable."

 _Bastard._ "Are you implying something?"

"Not at all!" Mr Kobayashi answered pleasantly. "I'm only here for the truth. The truth about this company, and how you came to run it. There have been some rumours going around, and I'd like your side of the story before I put any of them to print. Now, cards on the table, so to speak – tell me, Mr Kaiba, is it true that you killed your father in order to take over his company?"


	4. 03 - Shadow Game

"…I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." The reporter waved his recorder a little, as if to remind Seto that his every word would be immortalised. "Did you kill your father in order to take over the company?"

Angrily, Seto rose to his feet. He stalked over to the door without meeting the man's gaze and opened it. "Get out of my office."

Mr Kobayashi didn't budge an inch. "You've won over a large portion of the media. But I think you'll find I'm not so easily fooled. I'm dedicated to discovering the truth, and exposing anyone who attempts to cover it up."

"This is your last warning," Seto growled, fighting to keep his voice even. "Leave now, or I'll have security forcibly escort you. Understand?"

Mr Kobayashi rose to his feet and, after leaving a business card on the desk, strode out of the office. But he dropped a parting remark as he went, which left Seto seething. "I will expose all the lies which you have made the foundation of your success, Mr Kaiba. And when I do, your whole empire will come crashing down, I promise you that. Call me whenever you feel like coming clean."

Seto slammed the door in his face, and stormed back over to his desk, bringing his fists down on the solid wood and bowing his head. He was hyperventilating, and gritting his teeth.

Try it, you fool," he murmured under his breath. "There's nothing to find."

While that was true – Gozaburo had taken his own life, willingly and deliberately – Seto knew that this wasn't a threat to be taken lightly. The media had an almost choker hold on the public, so while legally he was untouchable due to his army of high-ranking lawyers and having the true events on his side, socially, this journalist could ruin him. All he had to do was publish an article, and all the general population had to do was believe it. True, he could then turn around and sue Mr Kobayashi, but the damage would already be done. If he wanted to be a successful figurehead, he needed the trust of the people; and nobody trusts a murderer.

He balled his fists tighter. Perhaps if Seto had been less focused on his anger and more on his surroundings, he would have caught his reflection on the computer screen. But he wasn't, so he didn't see that faint golden outline of an eye imprint itself onto his forehead, nor did he see his shadow begin to change shape, or his puzzle start to glow.

* * *

"I thought you said you had the story of the century – but yet again, you promise me everything and bring me nothing! At this rate, you're more of a liability than an asset, and I __don't__ allow liabilities to work at my newspaper! If you don't turn in something mind-blowing by the end of the week, I'll have your job! You will never work in journalism again, do I make myself clear?"

Yuto Kobayashi took his boss's berating with a sullen expression and slumped shoulders. He apologised profusely, and began to pack up his personal items from his tiny desk, readying himself for the journey home. It was Thursday, and the work week ended tomorrow. There was no way he would be able to finish his story before then.

His office was no office but rather a tiny and untidy cubicle, so all of his colleagues had undoubtedly heard their boss's entire tirade. He could practically feel every eye in the workplace trying hard to __not__ look at him; but journalists were nosy by definition – such was the nature of their job – so he didn't doubt he'd be the subject of gossip at the next post-work social outing. Not that it mattered because he was never invited to them.

Yuto was very nearly ready to leave, to run away to his one-bedroom unit and spiteful ginger cat, when his phone rang. He picked it up curiously, and was more than pleased when he heard the voice on the other line say, "I want to apologise. You were right. I can't hide it anymore. Meet me at the café just down the road from KaibaCorp. It's open late, but isn't usually busy at this hour. We can talk without being interrupted, and I can…confess."

That voice, there was no doubt that it belonged to Seto Kaiba. Yuto should've been smarter, should have considered that this was all a little too easy, but he was an eager and desperate man. So, like an idiot, he picked up his briefcase and flew out of there like a bat out of hell – or a pig to the slaughter.

* * *

Yuto parked his car outside the tiny café, wondering that a rich CEO would choose to meet at a place like this. It was indeed small, and mostly deserted; dimly lit and very, very quiet. It looked out of place in this upperclass part of town.

Clearly, it was built for the lunch hour rush, and only the occasional late-evening guest. Yuto put the oddness of the situation down to exactly what Mr Kaiba had said on the phone about wanting privacy, and walked inside.

There were two other people in the entire establishment; a middle-aged man standing behind the counter, looking bored and passing the time on his phone; and another man sitting at the furthest table, shuffling what looked to be a deck of cards.

He was unmistakable. Though he seemed a little different than he had earlier in the day – and it wasn't just because his hair was brushed further forward than it had been – but Yuto thought little of it as he sat across the table from Seto.

"It's dark over here," he observed casually. "I could ask someone to bring over some more light."

"Headache," Seto answered shortly, tapping his temple.

An awkward silence fell over the table. "So," Yuto finally said, pulling out a pen, notepad, and of course, his trusty voice recorder. "You told me you wanted to confess?"

"I did," Seto agreed. "But if you don't mind, it's a sensitive topic, and I'd like to take my time getting to it. For now, why don't we play a little game?"

"A game?" Yuto echoed, eyes darting to the cards in his hands. He really wanted to get the interview over and done with so he could go home and write his groundbreaking masterpiece. But he knew that Seto Kaiba was a stubborn man, and had to be handled carefully. So he nodded. "What kind of game?"

"A simple one." Seto began placing the cards face-down on the table. "I'm sure you've played it before. Each player turns over two cards at a time. If the cards are of the same colour and have the same value, the player keeps those cards. The first to hold five pairs wins. Beat me in this game, and I'll tell you everything."

Of course there was a goddamn catch. But Yuto was in no position to refuse. "Alright then, let's-"

"Ah-ah." Seto wagged a finger. "There are two more rules which I have implemented in order to make the game more interesting."

"Um, okay?"

"First rule…" he began tapping cards at random on the table, forming no coherent pattern. "One of these cards has no match. That card is the Joker. I don't know which it is, and nor do you. The player who flips over the Joker automatically loses."

Yuto but his lip. That certainly did add another layer of difficulty. Stumbling across the Joker would be sheer bad luck. 'What's the second rule?"

"This game," Seto answered, "Is a Shadow Game. It'll test you in ways you've never been tested before, and draw out your true character." He smiled right at Yuto in a way that made him uneasy. "I thought you'd like that. After all, you're all about discovering the truth, yes?"

Yuto didn't quite understand what to make of that. But he nodded nevertheless, knowing that his only other option was to walk away empty-handed, and he couldn't do that.

He reached out to flip a card, feeling nervous for reasons he couldn't identify, when something bumped his chair, nearly scaring him out of his skin. "Oops-sorry." The man from behind the counter. His name tag identified him as Kenshin.

Kenshin clicked a few buttons on his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Didja wanna order anything?"

Yuto was about to tell him no, when Seto chimed in. "As a matter of fact, I'd like a cup of coffee, and so would my friend here."

"A'ight." He scribbled on the back of his hand and walked away.

Yuto took a deep breath and, without waiting for Seto to offer, flipped two cards face-up. The ace of clubs and four of spades. No good.

Wordlessly, Seto did the same. A six of hearts and nine of spades. He placed them back and gestured to Yuto.

Yuto turned over a four of clubs, and…no, hang on, he'd just had a dark four! Yuto reached out nervously to where he thought he'd seen the four last turn, and – success! He picked up the pair of cards from the table and started his pile. "Your move," he challenged, now feeling emboldened.

Seto calmly took his turn, and so the game progressed. Each time his move rolled around, Yuto became more and more nervous. He couldn't stop thinking about that damn Joker – turning it over would mean losing his whole interview! He began to sweat, despite maintaining a minor lead throughout the game; which only lasted minutes, but seemed to drag on for hours.

Somehow, Seto managed to remain relaxed, and though he was only at three by this point and Yuto was on four – one point away from winning the game – his confidence was unwavering. It unnerved Yuto more than anything else about the situation, and each time he turned a card, he remained chronically aware that it could be his very undoing. He had to do something, quick.

"Uh, I must say, Mr Kaiba, this is a charming little establishment. Do you come here often?" Yuto spoke as though he was only making casual conversation.

Seto flipped over a dark-coloured King, and Yuto began to worry because he remembered seeing one earlier in the game. He hoped Seto didn't – but of course he did, and found the counterpart easily. "Looks like we're tied now. The next point will decide the winner – that is, if one of us doesn't pick up the Joker first. And in answer to your question, I do on occasion. It's a nice retreat from the busy world, wouldn't you say?"

Yuto took a deep breath to prevent himself from spiralling into a complete panic. "Looks like. So, uh, surely you say so in part because of the décor?" He let his eyes gravitate towards the (frankly, boring) painting behind Seto, not really believing the trick would work – but it did! Seto turned in his chair to look at the art and make some kind of remark about it. Yuto wasted no time in turning over card after card, until he knew where the Joker was, and where to find his fifth and final match.

By the time Seto turned back around, Yuto had his hands folded in his lap, and was working to keep a straight face. He was going to win! He was going to win, and get his interview! Kaiba would be destroyed, as would the company, and he'd have the story of the century! "I believe it's my turn-"

"Two coffees." Kenshin came back over, but again, he was so busy focusing on his phone to notice his surroundings, and very nearly spilled coffee all over Yuto. "Whoops. Here you two gentlemen are."

He set down the cups on the table and retreated to the staff-only area.

Yuto sighed in relief at the near-miss – but then gasped in horror when he saw that the man had bumped their table, scattering the cards out of place. "No!" he shouted, prompting Seto to tilt his head.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gathering up the remaining cards, shuffling them, and laying them back out. "So, we don't know where all the cards we saw earlier in the game are anymore, big deal. It'll just make things more interesting, right?"

"R-right," Yuto stammered, forcing himself to calm down. Everything would be okay. There were still 36 cards on the table. He only had a very small chance of picking the Joker. But if that was the case, why was he trembling?

Yuto reached out with a shaking hand, and turned over the Jack of diamonds. He let out a sigh of relief, which was short-lived when he flipped over his final card.

"Looks like you lost," Seto said evenly.

Yuto stared at the Joker in his hand, trembling now harder than before. How? The odds were 35 to one!

"I told you that a Shadow Game draws out a person's true character, did I not?" Seto smirked. "You're so eager to win by any means necessary, no matter who you hurt in the process. You're even willing to cheat – don't think I didn't see your reflection in the window over there. It's no wonder your career has never taken off. You bully people into giving you stories that aren't true, but you forget that every lie can be debunked. Cheaters never prosper, Mr Kobayashi."

Yuto slammed a fist onto the table. "Damn you!" he screamed. "Damn you and your stupid game!" Seto let him yell; and the only staff onhand that evening was apparently very disinterested in anything the customers did, so his tantrum went on uninterrupted. "I'll write my article with or without your interview, and you'll be ruined! You, and your whole bloody company! You'll see!" He turned to leave, but Seto spoke again, this time in a voice that was not his own.

"You can't go. You lost. Now you have to play the penalty game."

"What?" Yuto spun on his heel, and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Seto had pushed his hair back, revealing a golden eye on his forehead. It glowed bright, illuminating the corner of the room. His shadow was not his, and Yuto dreaded to think who – or what – the dark silhouette belonged to.

Then he looked back at Seto, but he wasn't there anymore. In his place stood another man – somewhat shorter, but terrifying nonetheless. He had wild hair, unusually coloured eyes, and an almost sadistic grin that sent chills down Yuto's spine.

He spoke, once again not with Seto's voice, but with what Yuto could only assume was his own. "You vow to uncover the truth, but do so by telling lies. So from now on, that's all you'll do!"

The man…spirit…demon…whatever he was! reached out his hand, and Yuto felt a terrible pain go through his head. He screamed, then dropped to his knees.

"I…I…" He put his hands over his head. Everything __seemed__ to be okay, and yet something felt terribly off in a way he couldn't describe. "I'm staying here!"

He'd meant to declare his intention to leave, but somewhere between his brain and mouth, the words had gotten confused. "What have I done?" he demanded, before slamming his hands over his mouth. He'd tried to draw an explanation out of the figure before him, but wound up speaking the opposite of what he'd intended.

Calmly, the ghost (or whatever he was) reached into his pocket and left a sizeable amount of money on the table before leaving the café. His final words to Yuto were, "The coffee's on me. My treat."


	5. 04 - Up In Arms

Seto awoke the next morning in a terrible mood. He felt weirdly on edge and couldn't pinpoint why; but it was as though the slightest transgression would piss him off. There was nothing immediately bad about this particular day to cause this that he noted as he dressed, but all the same, he was seeing red everywhere he looked.

He bypassed the dining room, heading straight to the television and switching on the news. His stomach dropped when he saw the image on the screen. It was Yuto Kobayashi, and as the newswoman explained, he'd been apprehended from the streets in the early hours of the morning and taken in for a psychiatric evaluation. Apparently, he'd been approaching passersby and screaming things like, "Do you make sense?" and "Hurt me!" and other such absurdities.

"Nii-Sama…" Mokuba, still rubbing his eyes, appeared at his brother's side. "Why are you watching the news so early?"

Seto switched the television off and tossed the remote. "None of your business."

Mokuba tilted his head, his poofy bed hair flopping to one side. "Are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Is it because of that necklace you've been wearing?"

Seto placed a hand protectively over the puzzle. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing." Mokuba held his hands up. "But come on, surely you've noticed how many odd things have happened since you put it together. I was thinking about it, actually…do you remember the inscription on the box?"

The inscription. It had taken Seto no time at all to find an appropriate translator to tell him what it said when the package first came to him. " _ _ ** **The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness****__ ** **.**** " He hadn't made much of it at the time. He figured it was probably just a gag; a B.S. backstory in order to make the game of putting the puzzle together more exciting. Yet despite definitely, absolutely not believing a single word etched onto the box, Seto hadn't been able to get those words out of his mind.

"I don't have time for this." Seto's first instinct was to push the very idea away, not that he was altogether sure what the idea was. "I have a company to run, and-"

"I know, but hear me out," the younger insisted. "Alright, so I did some research, and spoke to a lovely woman from Egypt. She seemed to be expecting me to call. Anyway, she says that she knows what's inside the puzzle and why it came to you, and that we should visit her for answers. She could only tell me so much over the phone, but she explained that the puzzle holds great power, and when you use it, the eye of wa…wha…wad…oh, I don't know how to pronounce it! I have it written down. But the eye of whatchamacallit will glow on your forehead and you'll be able to tap into some pretty cool ancient magic! And then-"

"Mokuba!" Seto barely recognised his own voice as he yelled at his brother. The anger that had been building in him for what felt like an age was bubbling over, and while he didn't meant to explode at Mokuba, he couldn't quite control himself either. "I said I don't have time for this! If you want to play your childish games, then do – but away from me. Your silly notions of magic are a waste of my energy."

He tried again to leave the room, but Mokuba clung to the back of his coat. "Listen to me, please, Nii-Sama! She said it might be this way! There's someone trapped inside the puzzle. He's been in there a long time, and he needs your help! He was once a good man, and he needs to learn to be kind again! Right now, he's only acting mercilessly because he's reacting to the darkness in your heart, and you're reacting to the darkness in his. It's a cycle. But you can break it! He thinks he's doing the right thing, taking revenge on bad people, but you can teach him better, and I'll help you!"

"ENOUGH!" Seto shoved, and Mokuba stumbled back, landing on the floor with a harsh thump. "I want you out of my sight, understand?"

Mokuba tried to stand, but seemed to have twisted his ankle painfully as he'd tripped, and wound up right back on the ground. "Nii-Sama…" He looked up at Seto with shining eyes. "Please don't say that. This isn't you. You're my brother, and I know you better than anyone. I know you're capable of handling this other person inside you, you just have to try."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Your idea of brotherhood disgusts me. You've hung off me for too long. One day, you'll grow up to learn that relying on others is useless." He then left the room, heading up the stairs and leaving his brother to fight back tears with nobody to help him stand.

Seto didn't even know why he was so mad – only that he was. It was like this force within him that he struggled to contain. It consumed his every thought. Maybe the stress of his job was getting to him. Maybe the problem was exacerbated by having this other presence inside him–

Or it would be if the whole thing wasn't a load of crap. Seto was an intelligent and logical person, who didn't believe in the impossible. There was, he could say with certainty, __no such thing__ as ghosts or magic. The only power in this world was the kind people achieved for themselves. He refused to believe in anything more, especially after all he'd gone through to get where he was.

Seto slammed the door to his bathroom open. He tried all the usual techniques – deep breathing, splashing water on his face – nothing helped. His head was bent over the sink as he ran the water. He shed his long jacket and rolled his sleeves up to run his wrists through the stream, and scooped up some of the water to dribble over the back of his neck.

The more he tried, the worse he felt. And the worse he felt, the less he __wanted__ to try. Maybe it would just be easier to give into anger; to let this darkness swarming through him control his every movement like it so wanted to. He looked up at his reflection, and wasn't even slightly surprised to see the very eye his brother had spoken about glowing on his forehead. In fact, he smirked at it. Deep down, he knew his anger at Mokuba was misdirected – the boy could be a brat to others, but to his brother, he'd been nothing short of an angel – but he was beyond the point of caring.

At first, this force within him had targeted those who Seto felt had wronged him – treacherous business associates, unscrupulous journalists – but now, it was after anything that got in his way, and Mokuba was certainly doing that.

The boy was a liability. He had to be eliminated.


	6. 05 - The Stronger Bond

"Ow…ouch…ow! Hey!" Mokuba jerked his leg back, but the maid tightened her grip.

"Please hold still, Young Master. It's just a sprain, but it'll heal better if it's strapped."

Mokuba sighed, but held his leg out for the maid to wrap the bandage around. She then placed an icepack over the top of it, and laid him back on the sofa. "The best thing you can do is rest," she promised, placing a cushion under his foot. "Can I bring you anything?"

Mokuba was about to ask for one of his game consoles or something to keep him occupied, when he looked past Ichika and saw his brother leaning against the doorframe.

"N-no," Mokuba said, keeping his eyes on Seto warily. Normally he was so poised, so graceful, treating every movement like it was part of an elaborate dance. But there was something strange about him in that moment. His arms hung sloppily by his side like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and his expression was unreadable, even to Mokuba, who had been with Seto every day of his young life. It was as though he was looking at a stranger.

Ichika followed Mokuba's gaze and, upon seeing Seto, appeared startled. His strange behaviour of the last few days hadn't gone unnoticed by the staff, and she was eager to not incur his recent wrath, so she quickly and quietly excused herself.

Seto stepped aside for her to leave, then slowly approached his brother. "I was thinking about what you said," he murmured in a tone Mokuba had never heard him use before. "And you may be right."

"Really?" Mokuba brightened. "I knew you'd see sense! So we're going to Egypt?"

"On one condition." Seto stood by the side of the sofa, towering over his brother even more than usual. "You must beat me in a game."

"Eh? A game?" The brief flicker of hope he felt before immediately diminished. "What kind of game?"

"A penalty game!" Whatever was controlling Seto seemed to have decided to bypass the Shadow Game altogether. He held out his hand, and Mokuba looked up; and when he saw an egg-shaped capsule descend upon him, he let out an audible shout.

"Seto!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said before, little brother-" he spat the latter words out like they were poison, speaking in a deep voice that was not his own. "It's useless to rely on someone else. Maybe this will teach you a lesson!"

Mokuba had always loved the capsule monsters game – but not this much! He tried to back away from the prison coming down on him, but because of his ankle, he had very little capability to move. The capsule closed around him, and he was instantly trapped. He glanced around wildly for a way out, but everywhere he looked, he was met with monsters; giant, terrifying beasts which growled and roared at him.

With nowhere to go, and no one to help, Mokuba was left with no choice but to scream. Loud. Loud enough to bring the house down.

Loud enough to reach his brother where nothing else had been able to.

The smirk adorning Seto's lips slowly fell from his face. An odd expression appeared in his eyes, like he was waging a battle inside his own head.

"Not…him…" he choked out, his outstretched hand trembling.

"I don't understand," said the other voice. It didn't sound angry or determined; just confused. "This is what you wanted. To punish the guilty. To stop anyone who got in your way."

"No," Seto growled. It was as though he had a hard time commanding his body to speak the words. "Not…him…not my brother…do you hear me? Not him!"

Summoning strength he didn't know he had from a place he couldn't identify, Seto tore the pendant from around his neck – and as soon as he did, it was as though he as breathing fresh air for the first time in his life. He could think clearly like he hadn't been able to for days now, and he tossed the puzzle aside. It landed on the rug and lay there, still and silent.

Seto's attention instantly snapped to Mokuba, who was still stuck in his illusion. Seto could see that there was nothing there, and yet the boy continued to scream as though he really was being attacked by monsters.

"Mokuba!" Seto sat on the edge of the sofa and grabbed his brother by the shoulders, shaking him gently. "Mokuba, listen to me, it's not real! Look at me, Mokie. It's not real. You're safe." He hadn't used his brother's nickname since they lived at the orphanage; but in the moment, it seemed like the right choice.

And it was. Mokuba's gaze, which had been focused on something only he could see, slowly began to shift back to reality. He squinted against the illusion, looking past it to where he could hear his brother's voice, more emotive than it had been in…he didn't know how long. He stopped shouting and fell quiet, save for whispering his brother's name, as if to ask for confirmation that the nightmare was over.

"Yeah, kiddo, it's me." Seto scooped up his younger brother into his arms, and pulled him onto his lap. Mokuba was exhausted, sore, and still shaken; and like most children would have, he began to cry.

Seto ran his hand up and down his brother's back in a comforting gesture, firmly glaring at the puzzle as though he expected it to grow arms and legs and attack them or something. This had been too much even for him to handle. An Egyptian spirit, dark powers, mind-altering penalty games. Even though it had all unfolded before his very eyes, he still wasn't sure what any of "it" was – even now, he still refused to acknowledge that it was magic. He decided then and there that this had been a cruel trick, and he wanted no part in it, thank you very much.

So once Mokuba had calmed down, Seto stood, holding his brother in one arm and picking up the puzzle in his other hand. "We need to go for a drive."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mokuba finally asked, after his brother failed to explain unprompted.

"We're getting rid of this thing." Seto didn't need to be any more specific for Mokuba to know he was referring to the puzzle sitting on the seat between them.

"Oh." Mokuba examined Seto's expression carefully. It was cold, calm and distant, like his thoughts were elsewhere. "Nii-Sama…for what it's worth, I don't blame you for what happened."

"You don't?" Seto seemed surprised. He glanced over at Mokuba briefly before returning his focus to the road ahead.

"Of course not! You're my brother. I know you better than that. You're not the sweetest guy around, but you're not evil either. Besides-" He grinned brightly. "You can never try and deny it now."

"Deny what, exactly?" Seto asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"You love me!" Mokuba declared. "I got through to you when nothing else did. I was the last thing you needed to piece yourself together again!" He reached out and poked his brother in the cheek. "Admit it."

Seto pulled away, causing his brother to giggle. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. Even so, it was nice to hear Mokuba laugh again. Truth be told, he hadn't exactly been the best brother in the world since coming to the Kaiba household. He could say with a hundred percent certainty that he didn't regret a single thing he'd done – the past was in the past, he couldn't change it; and all he'd been trying to do was create them a better life. But now they had one, and maybe it was time to start taking advantage of that.

The most remarkable thing to Seto was that, despite whatever Mokuba was put through, he remained loyal and true to his brother. He made everything they'd endured worthwhile, and Seto was more grateful for that than he ever could, or would, say.

Seto pulled into the closest carpark and switched off the engine. "I'll be right back," he promised, picking up the puzzle, but he froze when Mokuba placed a hand over his own.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" he asked quietly. "I mean, the puzzle came to you for a reason."

"You're talking about destiny, but there's no such thing. And even if there is, this isn't the destiny I want; one that puts the both of us in danger." He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Don't worry, little brother. Everything will be better from now on, I promise."

Mokuba didn't look entirely convinced that getting rid of the puzzle was the right thing to do, but he trusted his brother more than anyone, so he smiled. "Alright, Nii-Sama. If you say so."

Seto offered him a rare, genuine smile and headed across the pier. He walked to the edge of the water and, without skipping a beat, tossed the pendant, chain and all, into the calm and clear ocean.

"That's the end of that," Seto declared, before turning on his heel and walking back to the car.

Oh, if only.


	7. 06 - Life Or Death

The obnoxious __buzz__ of the alarm broke through the tranquillity of the morning, eliciting twin groans from the two tired brothers. They'd stayed up most of the night, just talking. Not about anything in particular. Neither of them broached the usual topics; work, ideas for products. The conversation had been so mundane that neither of them could recall exactly what they spoke about, but it had been nice to just enjoy one another's company for the first time in a long time.

Only now, they were paying the price for falling asleep at stupid o'clock.

They were curled up on the sofa, and it was Seto's phone making the annoying sound. While Mokuba reached for a cushion to hold over his head, Seto reached for his phone to switch the alarm off.

"I don't wanna go to school," Mokuba whined. "I don't feel well, and my ankle still hurts, and it's too sunny out, and—"

Seto sighed, and looked at the clock on his screen. "You don't have to, it's Saturday."

Mokuba sat bolt-upright. "Oh, right! In that case, I feel fine." He tried to stand up and fell back onto the sofa. "…Almost fine."

Seto shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll be on crutches for a few days. I'll take you to get some first thing this morning."

After a moment's deliberation, Mokuba nodded. "Alright."

Seto helped his brother up the stairs, then retreated to his own suite to shower and change clothes, and get himself ready for the day. He set his phone down on the night stand, and was about to head to his closet when he saw it.

The puzzle.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Seto picked up the pendant from his nightstand and examined it. There was no way it could be the same one; that was sitting forgotten at the bottom of the ocean!

Even so, if this was a replica, it was very good. And somehow it had found its way into Seto's room in his home, past all his security measures.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Seto found himself shouting at the object, for no real reason. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because we're bound together, now."

That voice…it was familiar, as though Seto had heard it a million times before, and yet he could've sworn this was his first encounter with it. He looked up from the pendant to see a spiky-haired figure standing before him.

It was perhaps the oddest thing that had ever happened to him. The man was a fair bit shorter than he was, and entirely transparent. He was pale, had tri-coloured wild hair, purple eyes, and a confidant stance. He stood with his shoulders back and his head high, and looked Seto directly in the eyes.

Seto dropped his hands by his side, still clutching the puzzle in his right. Despite the weirdness of this whole situation, he could hardly colour himself surprised by it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You assembled the puzzle, Kaiba," the spirit explained. "Destiny has chosen to put us on the same path."

"I don't believe in destiny," Seto countered calmly. "I make my __own__ fate."

"If that's the case, then what are you holding in your hand?"

Seto grit his teeth, and fought the urge to throw the puzzle right at his stupid head. "You attacked my brother."

The spirit nodded. "Close. __We__ attacked your brother. There's darkness inside everyone, Kaiba; you and me included. Darkness feeds darkness, and makes it grow. The holder of the puzzle is allowed one wish, and yours was to exact revenge. Such a dark wish made by a dark heart, and granted by another was only ever going to lead to tragedy. When a heart is consumed by darkness, the only way to fix it is to break it apart and piece it back together only with that which matters most. Fear breaks a heart like nothing else, and your brother was the final piece you needed to piece it together again. It was your love for Mokuba, and your willingness to put his wellbeing over and above yours, that healed us both."

Seto folded his arms. "You keep talking, but all I hear is nonsense."

"Believe it or don't, but in that moment, I learned something. I learned about love." The spirit looked down at his own hands. "I can see you're afraid of me, and for all I know, you're right to be. I don't have any memories. I don't rightly know who I am, or was. But I do know that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Destiny has brought us together for a reason, and our job is to work out what that reason is."

"I'll say it once more: I make my own destiny." Seto spun the pendant by the chain in his hand, and the spirit didn't so much as flinch when he swung it around and slammed it into the floor. The puzzle broke apart, and the pieces scattered themselves across the ground.

Seto realised then that he was breathing heavily and his heart rate had gone through the roof. He took a calming breath and retrieved all of the puzzle pieces, before searching out the golden box they'd come in and putting them inside.

Then he looked around. There was no sign of the spirit, or that any kind of ghost had even been in this room. Resolving not to tell Mokuba about this little encounter, Seto placed the box on his nightstand and went about his morning routine, deciding then and there that once Mokuba was back at school, he'd take the disassembled puzzle to the other side of the world if need be, just to get rid of it.

* * *

"I bet I can hit this note."

"No, you can't."

"Watch me!"

"Don't-"

Mokuba tried his hardest, but the high whistle note coming from him sounded more like a squeal than anything else. Seto covered his ears and shot his brother a look.

"Don't quit your day job," Seto suggested, signalling to the driver to turn the radio down.

"You're just jealous of my raw talent!" Mokuba accused playfully.

Seto rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, and turned his attention to the window. Mokuba was happily waving his new crutches around in the spacious backseat, so Seto lost himself in his thoughts. In the deepest pocket of his coat was the puzzle box. He began to go over his options for destroying it. He could burn it, or lock it away, or…

"Sir." The driver spoke from the front seat. "The traffic is heavy today. Shall I take the back streets? Ordinarily it would take three times as long, but in these conditions-"

"Do it," Seto commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand, and the chauffeur turned down the closest side street.

That was when Mokuba started talking again. Seto wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about because he was only half-paying attention. Regardless, he heard enough to give the occasional generic remark here and there, but mostly his thoughts were a million miles away…

…So it was even more of a surprise when the car lurched suddenly.

"Asshole!" the chauffeur swore, trying to swerve away from the drunk driver. But even his years of experience were not match for heavy inebriation, and before Seto could even blink, the truck rammed into the side of the car, flipping it over several times.

The noise was horrendous; scraping of metal-on-metal, and shouting coming from both Mokuba and the driver. Seto reached out an arm instinctively to protect his brother, but the car lurched again, knocking them further apart than they had been.

The horrible, jerky movements like a poorly designed rollercoaster seemed to last forever. When they finally stopped, Seto's ears were ringing.

He was fairly sure that the car as upside-down, though his sense of direction was all messed up. Still, he managed to call out to the other two, and ask if they were alright. The driver mumbled something faintly, like he was only partially conscious and barely able to communicate; but Mokuba said nothing at all.

"Mo…ku…" Seto tried to move, but twisted metal kept him trapped in place. He looked over to his baby brother, who was unconscious in his seat, a small amount of blood dripping from his head. Seto could barely make out the faint rising and falling of his chest – so he was breathing at least, but who knew for how long?

He tried a third time to reach for Mokuba, but it was no use. He was trapped. He went to dial 119, but his phone had been knocked out of reach. He tried to call out to the driver again, but it seemed that he'd passed out.

Seto listened for signs of anything or anyone who could help them, but he heard nothing. No sirens. No screaming. Nobody calling out to ask if they were okay. They must've really been in an empty part of town.

He was at a loss. Bruised, battered, and bleeding from multiple places, he could feel the dizziness setting in. But he couldn't pass out, not __now__. He was the only one who could save them, he just…didn't know how.

The answer came to him as suddenly as the truck hit them.

It was a long shot. It took him ages to put the puzzle together the first time; and that's not even accounting for the fact that Seto still didn't entirely believe that whole "dark power" thing. But even he had to admit that the puzzle had granted his wish last time – even though that wish had been the result of a moment's anger, more than a legitimate deep desire.

This time, there was only one thing on his mind as he fished the golden box out of his pocket and began placing the pieces. Last time, he hadn't spoken his wish aloud; but this time, he felt like he needed all the help he could get. "Alright, you…whatever you are. Listen to me. Save my brother, understand? I want you to get us all out of here, but if you can only save one of us, make sure it's him. I don't care how you do it, but he needs a hospital, just…just get him out of this damn wreck!"

Hours, this could've dragged on for. Piece after puzzle piece slipped easily into place, and Seto was astounded that he was able to piece it together so fast this time – though he put it down to having done it once before already.

He knew he was fading fast and wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer. He was still whispering to the item, more to keep himself awake than anything. He finally placed the last piece, and at that very second he heard sirens in the distance. He let out a sigh of relief, gripping the puzzle with all his strength (which, admittedly, at this point wasn't much); and seconds later, he blacked out.


	8. 07 - Reassembled

The light in the room was too bright, and the pain in his head was intense. But, Seto noted with some degree of relief, he was indeed still alive.

He sat up slowly and looked around, recognising his surroundings instantly. He wasn't surprised to find himself in Domino City Hospital, in one of the more spacious suites they had. It was a twin room, and Seto recognised the noises coming from the other bed, regardless of not being able to see through the curtain separating them.

They were battle noises from a videogame KaibaCorp was in the very beginning stages of beta testing. And the company's best tester, if Seto was honest, wasn't even one of the people who were hired to do it.

Seto had long limbs – Mokuba often remarked that he had perfect "selfie arms", not that he took selfies – so he was __just__ able to reach the curtain and pull it open enough to see his brother. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba instantly looked up from his game, then over to Seto. "Nii-Sama! You're up!" He put down his DS and grinned at his brother. "You were out for ages! I blacked out too, and when I woke up there were paramedics dragging me out of the car, and they wouldn't let me speak to you. They said I had to come straight here. Our driver's fine, by the way. He got a concussion and whiplash, and a few scrapes and bruises, but the nurse said he'll recover in no time. He's in a different ward, though, because he's a grownup. But they were able to keep us together since you are technically underage."

"But what about you?" Seto pressed.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Mokuba nodded. "Not too much damage done. Mostly just sore. The doctor said that we were all lucky." He frowned slightly. "Very, very lucky actually. A crash like that usually results in lost limbs, or worse. But we should all recover with no long-term issues."

"That's good to know." Seto was reluctant to tell Mokuba the reason why he thought that was. After all, it was probably just a coincidence that emergency services showed up just after he completed the puzzle…

The puzzle!

"Did they recover any of our belongings from the wreck?"

Mokuba shrugged. "The car's a total write-off. Oh! But they did manage to save a couple of your things. I don't know what they were, but the nurse said they were put in the drawer beside your bed for when you woke up."

Seto tried to look calmer than he felt as he opened the drawer. His wallet and phone were there…as was the pendant, sitting quietly at the very back. He couldn't explain why, but Seto felt relieved. Despite all the item had put him through, a part of him felt attached to the spirit within, in a way he didn't understand.

He closed the drawer slowly, and reached for the nurse call button. If no serious damage had been done, then Seto saw no reason for him and Mokuba to stay any longer.

* * *

Seto spun his chair this way and that, the swivelling going back to an old nervous habit of his. He held the puzzle before his own eyes, examining it as though he as seeing it for the first time.

He was beginning to wonder if he really had a choice __but__ to believe in all this nonsense. He'd read his file, as well as Mokuba's, spoken to the officer on duty and read the accident report. In every considered opinion, the doctor had been right, and Seto, his brother and their driver had been very lucky. Many people didn't survive accidents like that; and those who did, didn't usually walk away so easily. There had to be more to it.

Seto recalled wishing on the puzzle. He recalled every word he'd said to it, and how each one came true. So, knowing that he was about to go against everything he believed in, he took a deep breath and spoke aloud.

"I'm not really sure how this works, but…if you can hear me…give me a sign, or…something."

"What kind of sign would you prefer?" Seto looked up upon hearing the voice, and saw the spirit of the puzzle standing before him.

"Did you save us?" Set asked, rising to his feet. "That car wreck was pretty bad…are you the reason nobody was really hurt?"

The spirit smiled. "You know that whoever puts the puzzle together is granted a wish. You wished for your safety. Actually – foremost, you wished for your brother's safety. But yes, the puzzle is the reason everybody survived the accident."

Seto rubbed his eyes, as if doing so would clear his mind of all confusion. "So, clearly you're not malevolent, then."

The spirit actually laughed at that. "No. I'm actually – well, I don't know. I have no memories, and only a small concept of who I might have been."

"So you don't even know your name?"

The spirit shook his head. "But you can call me Yami. I do know that others have before. I come from Egypt – but anything more than that is beyond me."

Seto looked down at the puzzle in his hands. Yami…darkness…but this spirit wasn't dark. Now that Seto could speak to him, he realised that he actually seemed quite, well, normal. For a ghost, that is. Still, if Seto knew anything for sure, it was that everybody was capable of great evil, even those who do great good; meaning that everybody had darkness within them – and if his last conversation with Yami was any indicator, Seto himself was no exception to this rule.

This was so much to wrap his head around. Before the accident he'd understood so little and, looking at Yami now, he understood it all even less. Seto knew that his own memories were less than pleasant, but they made him who they were. Everything he'd been through served to bring him to where he was today. Yami didn't even have that. The best he could do was believe that whoever held his puzzle would do the right thing, so he could learn through them. He had no choice but to trust unconditionally someone who had yet to give him a reason to; a concept that made Seto's skin crawl.

Seto wasn't a man disposed to going out of his way to help others. However, Yami wasn't exactly like most others, and therefore warranted an exception. "What if we went to Egypt, then? I'm not sure what we'd be looking for, exactly, but it seems like the most logical place to start."

Yami visibly brightened. "You'd do that?"

Seto shrugged, and averted his gaze. "I guess. I mean, if – __if__ – you're right and fate or whatever has brought us together, then maybe this is what for. I have a private jet, I can get us there in no time. And Mokuba said that he managed to contact a woman who seems to know a lot about what's going on. Maybe she can help you."

"I don't know what to say." Yami smiled softly. "You're a good friend, Kaiba. And I think I'm not the only one who will gain something from this trip."

Seto rolled his eyes and put the puzzle back around his neck. "Yeah, yeah. But if you're going to be sharing my body, we need to establish some ground rules. First…"


	9. 08 - Crash Landing

"Wheels up in ten, Mr Kaiba."

Seto nodded at Kemo, and then turned his attention to Yami in order to acknowledge him. But first he glanced around, making sure no one would hear him or give him weird looks for speaking seemingly to thin air. "Just to be clear, I'm only doing this-"

"-Because I saved your brother, and you never leave a debt unpaid. I know."

Seto had said this so often that he'd actually begun to believe it himself. Yami, however, only smiled like someone who knew something nobody else did, then turned his attention to the aircraft before them, gazing up at it in awe.

"So, _this_ is a jet."

Seto nodded. "It can travel in the sky over long distances. It'll get us to Egypt in just over twelve hours."

Yami stared wide-eyed for a good few seconds, then slowly nodded. Seto had learned that he was a very adaptable person – but then again, someone in his position would have to be. "I see. So can the metal boxes we see on the street fly also, or is that not allowed?"

"N-No-" Seto began, but was interrupted by a younger voice.

"Talking to your imaginary friend, Nii-Sama?" A grinning Mokuba bounded across the tarmac and stood at his brother's side.

Seto rolled his eyes. "For the last time, he's not an imaginary friend, he's-"

"An ancient spirit from Egypt, blah, blah, I know." Despite the impatience in his voice, Mokuba was rocking on his heels – something he did only when he was excited. "Anyway, I have something for you."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well, I was thinking…I know you said that this Yami is a good guy and all, but where we're going…well, we don't know what to expect. It might be dangerous, not just physically, but mentally as well. And if it is, I don't want you to lose yourself again." He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in his big brother's hand. "Last time, I was what brought you back, but I might not always be there, ya know? So I made this with a little help from a jeweller so you'll always have a part of me with you. In case you have to put yourself back together again, this is the final piece of your heart."

Seto looked at the object in his palm. It was a necklace, made to look like a Duel Monsters card. Wait, more than that – it was a locket. He clicked the button to open it, and what he saw inside tugged at his heartstrings like nothing else. Mokuba was right; this truly was an important piece – perhaps even _the_ most important piece – of his heart.

When they were dumped in the orphanage, Seto and Mokuba were not allowed to keep very much from their old lives. And the staff were hardly doting parents, so very few pictures of the two existed from their younger years. This one, however, Seto knew well.

It had been taken one day while the two were playing chess. The photograph itself featured both boys front and centre, but from what he saw now, half of it seemed to be missing. In his locket, securely protected, was the half with a younger, smiling Mokuba.

"But wait, you haven't seen the best part yet!" Mokuba unzipped his jacket to reveal an identical locket hanging from his own neck. He opened it up so Seto could see inside, and lo and behold, there was the part of the picture with the older brother, who was also smiling, and holding a chess piece in his hand. "This way, we'll always be together no matter what!" Mokuba explained.

It was such a silly and sentimental notion. Very juvenile and babyish and yet…Seto couldn't help but be touched. He put his locket around his neck, tucking it into his shirt (where, he decided, it would stay from now on), and dropped to one knee to hug Mokuba. "Thanks, little brother."

Their moment was interrupted by a voice from within the jet. "Ready whenever you are, sir."

* * *

Mokuba stared out the window with a look of childlike wonder that was echoed on Yami's face. Obviously, the latter was seeing the world like this for the first time; and Mokuba – well, he'd always enjoyed flying.

Seto was taking full advantage of all the peace and comfort owning a private jet afforded. Growing curious at his host's activities, Yami came to stand by Seto and stared at him as he twisted the final screw into place. "What are you working on?"

Seto spared the spirit a glance before looking back at his pride and joy. "This is the latest in portable holographic technology."

Mokuba, upon hearing these words, turned away from the window and faced where he believed Yami to be, before launching into the explanation so Seto could continue working. "It's a duel disk! My big brother has invented the ultimate device for Duel Monster battles! You can take the disk with you anywhere you go, and it'll project a life-sized, realistic hologram of your monster, your cards, _everything_ right before your very eyes, making the duel that much more exciting!"

It was a sweet thing for him to do, to include Yami in the conversation as best as he could. Unfortunately, he hadn't predicted as well as he thought he had just where the spirit was standing, and as such had actually been speaking to nothing this whole time.

"Mokuba, he's not-" Seto began, but Yami cut him off, taking a couple of steps over and standing before the boy, bending down so they were face-to-face.

"Fascinating!" he declared, sounding as though he really meant it. "So, it's as though the cards really come to life?"

"Precisely," Seto answered in his brother's stead, knowing full well Mokuba wouldn't have heard the reply. It seemed that, despite the communication barrier, Yami and Mokuba had begun to grow rather fond of one another.

Mokuba was about to give a more detailed explanation of what had happened at some of the beta testing for the new duel disk, and all the benefits of using it over a duelling stadium, when Kemo opened the cockpit doors.

"Sir, we'll be landing any minute," he said.

"No, we won't," Seto argued. "There's no way we've been up in the air for twelve hours."

"You misunderstand." Kemo grabbed Mokuba's upper arm, holding onto him so tightly that he couldn't wriggle away. "We will be landing any minute."

"Let me go, Kemo," Mokuba said slowly, glaring up at the man with a confused expression.

Seto placed the duel disk on the seat next to him and stood. "You heard. Let him go."

Neither brother seemed to quite understand what was happening – Kemo had been a loyal employee to the Kaiba family longer than either of them had been a part of it. Betrayal in this context was a concept beyond their comprehension. Yami, however, was a little quicker to the party.

"Kaiba," he whispered, despite the fact that Seto was the only one who could hear him. "Listen to me. Don't move too suddenly, or he could-"

Seto hushed him silently and turned back to Kemo. " _Now_."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kemo smirked, apparently taking joy in his boss's confusion. "Master Pegasus will be very happy to see you, Kaiba. And you should return the gesture; after all, he might just be the last person you _ever_ see."

"You have to do as he says," Yami implored. "Let him land the plane."

But Seto wasn't having it. He launched himself at Kemo, knocking the man over and wrestling him away from his brother. Yami shouted at him to get a grip, to bide his time and assess the situation, but Seto ignored him.

"Kaiba, it's no good! If someone's really after you, they've sent more than just him! They have a plan that can't be thwarted this easily! You need to find out who they are and what they want, so just go with him!"

Seto managed to pin Kemo to the ground as Mokuba watched on in horror. He'd almost completely incapacitated the man when the puzzle started to glow, and he felt his consciousness begin to retreat from his body.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" he growled.

"You're making a big mistake," Yami warned. "Let me take it from here."

While Seto bickered with the spirit, Kemo took the opportunity to reach into his pocket, pull something from it, and press the barrel to Seto's head.

"Do as I say," Kemo ordered, "Or I'll paint the interior of this jet red, do you hear me?"

Seto, out of sheer surprise, backed off, standing upright and glaring at Kemo while he got his bearings.

"Do you really think a gun can scare me?"

"No." Kemo stood too, then changed targets. "But I think it can scare _him_."

Mokuba gasped as the weapon was pointed right at his face. "Come here," Kemo ordered and the boy, helpless to do anything but, let the man grab him by the arm and pull him towards the door.

Seto knew he was trapped. He began to weigh up his options, sorting out in his head what would be the safest way to take the gun from the lunatic without risking Mokuba. But then Kemo did something that startled both brothers and ruined Seto's plan – he fired.

Not at Mokuba, no. At the console of the jet, which caused the plane to tilt and alarms to activate.

Seto rushed over to the console and tugged on the wheel with all his strength, doing everything he could to stop them all from plunging to the ground and dying a horrible, fiery death. While he was distracted, Kemo strapped on a parachute.

"You'll know where to find us," he said, before slamming the door button and jumping out of the jet with Mokuba in his arms. Seto was forced to watch as Mokuba was taken from him – helplessly, but not quietly. Both brothers screamed and reached for one another; Mokuba kicked at Kemo with all his strength, but it was no use. Seto couldn't leave the console, and Mokuba couldn't break free from his captor's grip.

The plane wasn't easy to land, and when it did, it hit the ground with a thump that knocked Seto to the floor. The alarm continued and the lights flickered for a full minute; until, finally and suddenly, everything stilled and silenced.


	10. 09 - Friendship & Family Ties

"That's…quite the colourful vocabulary you have there."

That was the one and only remark Yami made as he watched his host lose his cool entirely, kicking the busted console and spitting out every curse word he knew. After aptly and very thoroughly expressing his rage, Seto took a deep breath and rounded on Yami.

"We had a deal!" he snapped. "You're not supposed to ever try and take over my body like that!"

"You were acting irrational," Yami answered calmly. "I was trying to protect you."

"I had him!" Seto shouted, before checking himself suddenly and lowering his voice. "I had him," he repeated quieter. "And if you hadn't intervened, he wouldn't have jumped out of here with my little brother!"

"And then what?" Yami asked. "Someone who can infiltrate your life like that is more powerful than anything you've ever dealt with. They would've come after you over and over, and you would have been in more and more danger each time. Kaiba, you can't just eliminate every little threat you come across; sometimes you have to look at the bigger picture-"

"Don't talk to me about the bigger picture!" Seto interrupted. "He took my _brother_. There is no bigger picture than that." Yami tried again to speak, but Seto held up a hand to stop him. "Just…just shut up. Go away to – I don't know, wherever it is you go when I can't see you, and stay there."

"…As you wish," Yami said quietly, and he disappeared from Seto's sight, leaving him alone in the crashed aircraft. The young CEO took a moment to himself, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood; his expression something akin to the calm before the storm. He yanked the locket Mokuba had given him only an hour or two before out of his shirt and opened it, gazing at the image inside.

It was an ordinary piece of jewellery with no hidden microphone or communicative abilities, but Seto found himself talking to the picture anyway, as if his voice would carry itself all the way to wherever his brother was being kept.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. No matter where you are or who has you, I will find you, and I _will_ make whoever's responsible for all this regret ever coming up against me, if I have to tear the whole world apart to do it."

With those words said, Seto closed the locket and tucked it back into his top. He then gathered up the duel disk, returned it to its home in the briefcase, and kicked the jet door open, striding out of there with every intention of bringing hell upon wherever the heck he was.

* * *

Trees, there were a lot of those. Seto felt like he'd been walking through shrubbery for hours, but still, his gait never wavered. That is, until he heard a monstrous roar from somewhere to his right.

"What the-?" curiosity got the better of him, and he was eager to be out of these woods anyway, so he followed the noise and stopped dead when he saw the source.

It was a duel, battled upon some kind of platform Seto had only seen blueprints and prototypes of. He wasn't aware the new model was so ready for mass-production; but here it was, the ultimate stage for the ultimate game.

"Ahahaha! You think your petty beast can stop me?" The blonde woman standing at the blue end laughed out loud, staring down her bland, rather non-descript challenger. "My next card will end you once and for all!"

"Grr-stop messing with me!" growled the other player. "I don't buy your psychic tricks for a second! There's no way you can know what you'll draw next!"

"No?" The blonde laughed again, and picked a card from the top of her deck, announcing as she did, "This game is over! I use Rose Whip to increase my Harpies' strength, making them more than powerful enough to wipe out your card, _and_ your remaining life points!"

Seto watched as the woman's Harpie Ladies obliterated her opponent, causing him to drop to his knees in defeat – right where a loser like him belonged.

"Now," the blonde strode over to him and held out her hand. "Your star chips. Give them to me."

Star chips? Something seemed to click in Seto's mind. Hang on, what had Kemo said…?

" _Master Pegasus will be very happy to see you, Kaiba._ "

 _I know where we are! This is the Duelist Kingdom Tournament!_

When he first heard about it, Seto had considered competing, but he already had too much on his mind what with the company and the ancient spirit sharing his body and all, so he dismissed the idea. The tournament was run by Maximillion Pegasus, someone who was both a business associate and rival to the Kaiba Corporation, depending on the week. But more than that, he was also the creator of Duel Monsters.

Was he really the one who ordered Kemo to hijack their trip? Seto had met the man on a number of occasions, and while he had him pegged as an oddball, he never dreamed that he'd stoop to such depths…then again, there was that incident at the Intercontinental Championship that left even Seto a little shaken and confused. Pegasus was a force to be reckoned with.

He turned to walk away and, because he was so lost in his thoughts, nearly ran into someone he almost didn't see.

"Kaiba-kun!"

Oh god, that voice. Seto knew it. Cheerful, friendly, happy. It addressed its worst enemy as it would its best friend.

Not that he particularly needed any more schooling, but Seto was technically still school-aged, and therefore had to partake in some kind of formal education. He could very well have gotten a private tutor, but they might actually make him do the work when he could've been running his company instead. That was the only reason why he'd enrolled in Domino High School. He attended just enough to do the bare minimum required to pass everything with flying colours, and as long as he remained a top student, no one seemed to care if the CEO and President of the largest company in the district attended class regularly or not.

Because of his status, the other students tended to steer clear of him, and he liked it that way. But there was always the odd kid who laboured under the illusion that Seto needed, or even wanted, a friend. Most of the time, he was able to shut them down rather quickly; not out of spite as such, but rather the fact that, as he'd always say, "I don't have time for such useless endeavours. Go annoy somebody else."

But this one was _relentless_ , and unshakeably nice. He'd always greet Seto with a, "Good morning Kaiba-kun!" whenever he bothered showing up; and he would always offer for him to come hang out with his group of geeks after class (except he called them friends). Seto would invariably tell him to get lost in no uncertain terms; but even so, the next day he turned up, this idiot would be there, smiling at him like he even deserved it.

"Yugi," Seto greeted curtly, not even looking him in the eye. _I don't have time for this._

"I didn't know you were competing!" Yugi beamed, looking genuinely excited to see Seto. "Hey, if you want, you can stick with us!"

 _Us?_

"Hey, Yuge! Don't go runnin' off like that!" A tall, blonde, skinny idiot who Seto had barely ever spoken to appeared by Yugi's side, and he was followed by three other people. A girl; another boy their age who had the stupidest hair Seto had ever seen; and some white-haired person whose name Seto never bothered remembering. Roy-something? Ugh, if he knew the entire team would be here, he may have stayed in the jet.

"Ahh, Kaiba!" Joey kept speaking as he spotted Seto. "Will you be joining us?"

As Joey reached out to settle a friendly hand on his shoulder, Seto stepped back. Looking at the five of them somehow pissed him off more than usual. Here they were; so happy, so carefree, enjoying this easy little competition. He, on the other hand, had more important things to worry about. "I would rather crash _all_ of my cars into the side of my company's headquarters. Now get out of my way; unlike some of you, I'm here on business. This isn't a game for me."

Joey withdrew, looking a little like he wanted to retort in some way; but though he expected a rebuttal from the bumbling idiot, it was actually Yugi who spoke first.

"Gee, uh…that was a little unnecessary, don't you think? I'm sure this tournament is very important to you and all, but we all have reasons for being here. See, I want to better myself as a duellist, and Joey here-"

"Do you really think I care what reasons some third-rate citizen has for entering a competition I don't even care about? Quit wasting my time. Just point me to Pegasus."

"Hey, listen here, you!" In a sudden movement, the moron – that is to say, the blonde one – grabbed Seto by the collar. "Don't think you know the first thing about me!"

"You don't get it, Wheeler." Seto grabbed Joey by the wrist, tossing him aside like the nuisance he was. "It's not that I don't know, it's that I don't _care_. Now, are you going to tell me where to find Pegasus, or am I wasting my time talking to you, as usual?"

Joey looked like he was about to lunge right back at him, until Yugi and Tristan pulled him to his feet. The latter kept a firm grip on his friend, reminding him that a "creep like that" simply wasn't worth his time. Rio or whatever was trying to comfort him, and Téa looked ready to shout at Seto, but it was Yugi who spoke over her.

"Why do you wanna know? Come to think of it, if you're not here for the tournament, then what are you here for?"

"That's none of your business." Seto turned his back on the group. "Go back to your game, and quit bothering me."

"You have a brother, don't you?"

Seto stopped in his tracks. "…Excuse me?"

"If I recall correctly, you have a little brother. Mokuba, isn't it?" _This kid. Doesn't he ever shut up?_

"What of it?"

"It's just that, you're not as different from us as you like to think," Yugi explained. "I don't know what your reasons for being here are, but I do know Joey's. See, his sister is sick. She needs an operation, or she'll lose her eyesight. If he can win the tournament, he'll earn enough money to pay for it. Surely you can understand – it's no less than you'd do for Mokuba, right?"

Seto balled his fists. He did _not_ want to be compared to that mutt, and he said so.

"Who are you callin' a mutt?" Joey demanded, but Seto ignored him.

"Your ideas are cute." He didn't even look at Yugi while he spoke. "But _cute_ won't help me. I need to find Pegasus, and I need to do it on my _own_ terms, not his or yours. I can't afford to second-guess myself now."

"Well, if you're sure. In that case, walk back the way we came for about five minutes, and there's a path. If you follow that, you'll come to a castle. You might not be able to get inside, but at least now you know the way."

"….Thank you," was all Seto said to that, before starting off in the direction he was given.

"Hey, what're you helpin' that jerk for?" he heard Joey ask as he departed.

Seto barely caught Yugi's reply as he walked out of earshot. "Kaiba doesn't _think_ he needs friends, but he does. I remember what it was like to have no one, but now I have you guys. Even if he is a jerk, he deserves to have that, too."

Seto rolled his eyes, catching something out of the corner of his vision as he did. "I thought I told you to leave me be." When Yami said nothing, he dug the free hand that wasn't carrying his briefcase into his pocket. "You're going to tell me to listen to them, aren't you?"

Yami shrugged. "Maybe they're right, you know."

"I don't need friends," Seto said, rather firmly.

"That may be how you feel, but do you remember when you thought you didn't need a brother?"

Seto averted his gaze purposefully as far away from Yami as he could. "Shut up. This isn't the time for second-guessing."

Yami did as he was told, but there was still a troubled look on his face. It bothered Seto somehow, so it wasn't long before he sighed and said, "What is it?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Yami laughed, much to Seto's surprise. "You _really_ didn't notice?"

"Notice _what_?" Seto repeated irritably, and the spirit knew to take it as a sign to just be straight with him.

"Yugi. Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Like…?"

"Like me, of course."

Seto studied Yami's face carefully. "I mean, you have the same sort of hair, if that's what you're talking about?" But otherwise, he didn't really see it.

Yami looked straight ahead, seeming thoughtful. "I feel as if I know him from somewhere."

"I don't see how."

"Me either." Yami shrugged. "Maybe it's all in my head, I don't know. But I guess this isn't the time for that, either."

"It most certainly isn't." They came to a break in the woods and from there, dead ahead, Seto could just make out the castle Yugi told him about.

 _I'm coming, Mokuba._


	11. 10 - Fractured Promise

"Sir, Seto Kaiba has been spotted on the island. It turns out he escaped the crash after all. Shall I send out a search party to retrieve him?"

"Not to worry." A sly grin spread across Pegasus's face. He took a leisurely sip from his glass and assured, "There's no need to go to him. Kaiba-boy will come to us. After all, we have the bait." His eye settled on the kid struggling in Kemo's firm grip.

"What shall do with him?"

"The usual." Pegasus knelt in front of the boy. "Now, child, don't fret. Your brother's on his way. I'm sure he'll find you in no time – and that's when the real fun begins!"

Mokuba glared at Pegasus, doing his best to look strong and confidant, just as Seto would in his place. "Seto won't stand for this. He's gonna rescue me, and __then__ you'll be sorry, because he'll tear this place to the ground!"

Pegasus laughed and patted him on the head. Mokuba recoiled under his touch. "How precious. Loyal to the last, just like a dog." He directed his next order to Kemo. "Lock him up somewhere his dear big brother will be sure to find."

* * *

"Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"What, now?" Seto looked up from the locket to Yami.

"Walking out in the open like this; and right along the edge of the castle, no less. If this really is Pegasus's island, he probably has those videos everywhere."

"Cameras," Seto corrected. "And that's what I'm counting on."

"I see." A smirk showed itself on the spirit's face as she comprehended his host's plan. "But what will you do once you're inside?"

"First, I'll find my brother, no ifs or buts. Then, I'll take down Pegasus; it's as simple as that."

"Not the most cohesive checklist. Exactly __how__ do you plan to defeat him?"

"By doing whatever I have to," Seto answered shortly, looking up at the castle before him and wondering how on Earth he'd get inside.

"By yourself?"

"Of course," Seto snapped. "Who else do you see here?"

"There's me," Yami offered quietly. "You need to stop thinking you're alone in this thing."

"I'm __always__ alone in these-" The sound of a broken branch caused them both to hush, and from the bushes, a figure emerged.

"Nice to see you again, boss." Kemo lunged at Seto. "You're coming with me."

"Actually;" Seto dodged the (frankly, extremely sloppy) attack easily and elbowed the man in the gut, winding him. It then took almost no effort to throw him to the ground. " _ _You're__ coming with __me__. You took my brother, and I will make you pay for that. But first, you're going to get me into that castle if it's the last thing you do."

* * *

"You __do__ know that no one takes Pegasus by surprise. Don't you think you should just go ring the front doorbell and face him personally?"

"I think you should shut your mouth and do as you're told," Seto warned. "I will be facing your boss, but first, I'll get my little brother out of harm's way."

Kemo had a smirk that Seto didn't quite like as he opened the small side door with his handprint. Naturally, the idea of being lead into who-knows-what by someone who'd already proven themself to be a treacherous snake made Seto uneasy, but this was the only way to get into the castle without Pegasus knowing. He'd hidden his briefcase in some shrubbery to retrieve later for this portion of the venture, not wanting to be hindered if it came to a hand-to-hand fight.

For hours, it seemed, Kemo led Seto through a series of tunnels and underground caves, chatting cheerfully about how "lost" Seto would be if he wasn't there to guide him. Then all at once, he came to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Seto demanded.

"This is as far as we go," Kemo said, and Seto was so distracted with questioning him that he missed the way his leg moved strangely; but Yami didn't.

"Kaiba, his foot! There's a secret trigger in the floor!"

Thinking quickly, or perhaps not at all, Seto hit Kemo over the head as hard as he could, knocking the man to the ground. He fell unconscious instantly, and the alarm remained untriggered. Seto made a mental note to watch out for any further traps.

"Well, that's inconvenient. How am I supposed to find my brother now?" If anything, Seto just sounded __annoyed__.

"I think I know."

"Enlighten me, then."

Yami pointed. "The puzzle. You remember when I told you of its power, right? Unity."

"A puzzle with the power of unity. Because that's not obvious at __all__. But how will it help me find my brother?"

"If you can tap into it," Yami explained, seeming unfazed by Seto's sarcasm, "Maybe it can lead you to Mokuba."

As much as all this magic nonsense irritated Seto, he was willing to try just about anything at this point. And so, with no idea what he was doing, he lifted the puzzle in his hand and gave Yami an expectant look. "What now?"

"Now, just open your heart and let it guide you."

 _ _Sure, but what the hell does that mean?__ He sighed and focused every last thought on Mokuba. A flood of memories came back to him as he recalled every vivid detail his mind could possibly contain. The sound of his voice, the look of utter joy and admiration in his eyes every time he saw his big brother.

Seto knew well that he was Mokuba's idol. The boy looked up to him, and so he should. After their parents died, Seto swore to take good care of him. He'd promised, both Mokuba and himself, that he'd be mother and father and brother and protector and __anything__ he could ever need, and he intended to make good on it. Mokuba was the single most important thing in his whole life, and Seto __would__ get him safe, no matter the cost.

He didn't even notice when his legs started to move, and he began to walk forward, taking his next right, followed by a left. He was so focused on his brother; and Yami was so focused on him; that neither of them stuck around long enough to see Kemo sit up, rub his very sore head, make some remark about how "that's gonna hurt in the morning," and pull his earpiece from his pocket.

"It's as you predicted, Sir," he whispered into the microphone.

"Of course it is," answered Pegasus's voice. "Now, it's time for the next scene, and this one's sure to be a real tear-jerker!"

* * *

"Mokuba!" Seto called through the deserted tunnels. He was so distracted, it didn't even strike him as odd that what was essentially a dungeon supposedly doubling as a prison would be so empty. "Mokuba, if you can hear me, shout back!"

With each passing second, he grew more agitated. What if Mokuba wasn't here after all? Or worse-?

"We're getting close," Yami assured, and somehow, Seto believed it. He called out again.

"Mokuba!"

The reply was faint, but it was definitely his brother's voice. "Seto?"

Without a second thought, Seto took off in the direction of the sound, coming within seconds to a stop in front of a small cell.

"Mokuba!"

"Nii-Sama! Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me." Seto took a moment to properly look at his brother. He was dirty and clinging to his locket. There was a small scrape on his cheek – Seto's guess was that he'd fought getting locked up in here. __That's my boy__.

Mostly, he seemed ok…right until Seto got to his ankles. He was shackled to the wall with a pair of filthy old chains, and even as the boy tried to stand, his legs were shaky, leading Seto to think that maybe the cuffs were a little too tight. Furthermore, had he even been offered a drop of water or any food since being brought here?

"I knew you'd come!" Mokuba was declaring tearfully. "I knew—ahh!" He attempted to clamber to his feet, but tripped over the cast iron, landing on the hard stone ground.

"Just hold still," Seto implored, and Mokuba did as he was told.

It took no time at all for Seto to pick the flimsy lock, and rip the door open. As soon as did he was by his brother's side, inspecting him closely for wounds.

"Where are you hurt? What did he do to you?"

"Not much, aside from locking me up in here," Mokuba answered calmly. Now Seto was here, he was sure everything would be okay, and there was nothing left to worry about.

Seto ran his thumb gently down the side of Mokuba's face, carefully over the scratch on his cheek. For everything Pegasus made Mokuba suffer through, he vowed silently to punish him a hundred fold.

Seto was about to unshackle his brother when Yami called out to him, and not two seconds later did he hear the sound of someone slow clapping.

"Stay behind me," he whispered, standing up and turning to face down the man himself.

"The Brothers Kaiba, reunited at last," he said with that disgustingly smooth voice of his. "What a beautiful show. Well done. I knew such a small matter as crashing in the middle of nowhere would never stop you from getting here."

"Pegasus," Seto growled. "I swear, if you come another step closer to him, touch so much as another hair on my brother's head, I'll __end__ you."

Pegasus wagged a finger. "Now, now, no need to be so violent about things. See, we have what you might call quite the golden opportunity. I have something you want, and you have something I want."

"Seriously?" Seto didn't buy it. "What could I possibly have that you-" He cut himself off suddenly, placing a hand over the puzzle protectively. "Well, that's too bad for you, isn't it? Because I'm not handing it over that easily. You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers."

"Don't give him any ideas," Mokuba whispered, to which Pegasus only laughed.

"Dear, dear Kaiba-boy. I never expected you to just __hand__ the puzzle over to me like that. I know you only too well. That's why I held this whole tournament in the first place. I'd hoped it would lure you here – you never could resist a challenge. But when you never came, I realised more drastic measures were required. And it seems my hard work has paid off! By the end of all this, I will have won your puzzle, __and__ your company."

"My company? What the heck do you want my company for? Yours is doing fine, so I hear."

"That's my business. And speaking of business, let's get down to it."

Pegasus tucked the lock of hair that always sat over the left half of his face behind his ear revealing his other eye – if it could be called that. His right eye was nothing short of ordinary; brown, and otherwise unremarkable. This one looked like it was made of solid gold, and the symbol on it…

"Ah! Kaiba, get back!"

"Why, what is it?" Seto demanded.

But before he could do anything, the eye glowed so brightly it hurt Seto's eyes. He covered his face with one arm, shielding Mokuba with his other. By the time it had settled, Seto felt something shift behind him.

"Mokuba!"

The boy lay in a heap on the ground, silent and unmoving.

"Looking for this?"

Pegasus held up – but it couldn't be!

It _ _looked__ like an ordinary Duel Monster's card, but it had Mokuba's name and face on it. "I've trapped your brother's soul in this. If you want him back, you'll have to duel me for it."

Seto swore through gritted teeth, logic and his own senses battling one another in his mind.

This was utter nonsense – it had to be! Souls weren't real; and if they were, they couldn't be removed from one's body like that. And yet, he'd just seen it happen with his own eyes.

"If you can do that, then why don't you just take my soul and be done with it?" he spat venomously.

"Ahh," Pegasus sighed. "I'm afraid that puzzle of yours prevents me. But rest assured, when I've won it, your soul will belong to me; as will everything you've ever held dear."

Pegasus reached into his pocket and tossed something on the ground at Seto's feet. "You'll need these."

A single glove, two cards, and a set of five small golden stars. "What are these?"

Pegasus smirked. "Your entry requirements. Seto Kaiba, welcome to Duelist Kingdom!"


	12. 11 - A Bitter Win

_"_ _ _You must earn the right to battle me, Kaiba-boy, just like everyone else on this island. Might I suggest that spiky-haired friend of yours?"__

 _"_ _ _Why? I thought you wanted to fight me anyway."__

 _"_ _ _Because it'll be no fun if it's easy."__

That wasn't the reason. Of course it wasn't. Seto understood that now as he watched his dragon decay. Pegasus wanted to make him suffer.

"I don't understand," He murmured. "This kid is a beginner. He's…he's a __baby__. How can he really be winning?"

It hadn't been hard for Seto to convince Yugi to duel him. The boy was eager to improve, to take on any challenge before him. Seto had been keen to just get this over and done with, so he could go after the real threat. If he had to push little Yugi Mutou out of his way, then so be it.

But here they were, and not only was Yugi still standing, but he was a mere move away from winning. Yami had fought him the whole time, arguing over the cards he used, warning Seto that, though Yugi was the least experienced, he was playing with his heart. Seto, on the other hand, was just lashing out. That gave Yugi the greater advantage. Now, as Yami reminded him, he was paying the price.

"I c _ _an't__ lose," Seto whispered. "I can't. Mokuba's counting on me. I can't fail him…I can't…I can't…" He spoke these words over and over as though they could undo the predicament before him.

"Kaiba, listen to me. You can still win this! You have to believe in-"

"Shut it," Seto snapped. "I don't need one of your lectures about friendship, or heart or anything! What I need is to __win__." With a trembling hand, he pulled out the locket and opened it, gazing at the picture within. "I'm sorry, Mokuba," he whispered. "I failed you. There's nothing more I can do. Whatever card I draw will be useless. He'll defeat me on his next turn, and I'll lose my chance to save you. I'm so sorry."

He then retracted his duel disk, ready to draw his final card. Though the situation was hopeless, Seto still refused to quit. He would play until the bitter, bitter end.

"Kaiba!" Yami tried one more time to make him understand. "You can't give up like this! It's a tragedy to see such a strong duellist falter under pressure. What would your brother say? I have a strategy, but you must listen!"

What __would__ his brother say? Mokuba always had the utmost confidence in Seto, looking up to him like he was some kind of superhero. If he was here, he would cheer him on, he had no doubt about that. " _ _You can do it, Nii-Sama__!" he'd say. " _ _You've come too far to fall now!__ "

… _ _Wait, that's it!__

"Um, Kaiba-kun?" Yugi peered out from behind the holographic projections of his cards, shooting Seto a worried glance. "Are you okay? You gonna make a move, or…?"

Seto looked right at Yugi's dumb, innocent little face, and a smirk spread across his lips. __Yeah, that'll work.__

"Only this one." He drew his card and then took a step back. Then another, and another. He kept going until he was standing at the very edge of the roof, mere inches away from falling to a painful death.

Yugi and his friends all cried out at once, but it was Yami's voice he heard the loudest. "What are you doing? This isn't the way!"

"It's the __only__ way." Seto turned his attention to Yugi. "With that, I end my turn. Attack my dragon if you dare, but remember, this system is state-of-the-art – the blast might just send me off the edge to my death.

"You came to this island to better yourself as a duellist. Well, now's your chance. A __true__ duellist wouldn't pass up the opportunity to win, no matter the cost. Slit my throat with your very own card!"

" _ _What__?!" Yugi looked horrified. "Kaiba, I can't do that! I won't! Please, come down from there!"

Through cries of, "Hey, that's cheatin'!" and "No dirty tricks allowed!" Seto kept his gaze on his opponent, just __daring__ him to attack.

But of course, Yugi wouldn't do it. He drew, and then ended his turn.

"…Tch." Seto then began his. "I knew you didn't have the guts."

Monster Reborn. The only card Seto had in his deck that could turn this duel around. "It ends here, Yugi!" he announced; and proceeded to finish off the game by summoning back one of his dragons and firing.

Yugi dropped to his knees as Seto jumped down off the ledge, ignoring the look Yami gave him.

"That's what you get," Seto explained calmly as he packed away his deck. "You were weak; and in this world, only the strong can survive."

"No, you're wrong!" Seto looked up, surprised to see that Téa of all people had stood up to him. "He showed you mercy! He showed compassion! That makes him stronger than you'll ever be, Kaiba."

In the very back of his mind, Seto felt a small pang of guilt. It wasn't as though he'd __wanted__ hurt the kid. Yugi fought well, and it was a shame to see somebody so brave look so defeated. But then he thought of Mokuba, and all regret disappeared instantly.

"It is what it is," he answered, not looking Téa in the eye as he collected his star chips off Yugi and started towards the castle door. But he was stopped dead by a voice only he could hear.

"Say something."

 _ _What?__ Seto turned to see Yami kneeling in front of Yugi, brushing his fingers through the air as though he could tuck the boy's messy locks from his face. "Say something to him, Kaiba. She was right. He showed you mercy. Now you must do the same."

And before Seto could remark that he didn't have the time for such things, Yami added, as though he knew what he wanted to say – " _ _Make__ the time."

So with a sigh, Seto came to stand in front of Yugi, holding out a hand and pulling him to his feet. His dorky friends stood around him, but Seto didn't look at any of them. "Don't be that way," he said, without any real emotion in his voice. "You're a good duellist. A novice, maybe, but a good one. You'll earn your star chips back."

In spite of himself – or maybe, in spite of Seto – Yugi mustered a smile. "Thanks, Kaiba-kun. I will."

Seto nodded, and pulled his hand away. "One day, we'll duel again; and it'll be on a more level battlefield."

"We will?" Yugi echoed hopefully.

"Of course." Seto walked around him and headed to the castle door, this time not looking back. "That was the closest I've come to being defeated in years – and I can't have people saying that about a kid, can I?"

Yugi just grinned, able to look past the salt in Seto's voice to see that there was a genuine compliment in there. "Wait, Kaiba-kun! I wanted to ask before – if you don't care about the title, then why do you wanna battle Pegasus so much? I mean, maybe we can help, you know."

"I seriously doubt it," Seto murmured as he inserted his star chips into the door one by one and pushed it open. "This is my fight, Yugi. Stay out of it."

"Yes, I got that impression, but just what are you fighting __for__?"

Seto paused in the entryway. "Ask the mutt," he answered, before slamming the door behind him.


	13. 12 - Together

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Seto grumbled as he lay in bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling through the dark. "I thought once I got inside this castle, we'd begin our duel. I didn't expect to have to wait around until _he_ was ready."

Yami sat on the edge of the mattress, his legs crossed and his arms folded. "He's messing with your head. Trying to make you more anxious so you lose focus during your duel tomorrow. At least, that's what I think."

Seto sat up, looking Yami directly in the eyes. "And there's another thing, too. That eye of his. You were able to warn me before he even used it. Does that mean you know what it is?"

Yami seemed unsure of how to answer. "I feel like I do. Like I've seen it somewhere before, I just don't know where."

"Could it have something to do with the puzzle?" Seto suggested. "After all, they have the same weird symbol."

The spirit nodded. "I think so. It's just an instinct, but I believe they're a part of some kind of set."

"So Pegasus wants to collect the set," Seto confirmed. "What happens then?"

Yami shrugged. "Maybe he gets something from combining them? A special ability or power? Or maybe it's simpler than that. Maybe the whole collection is just worth a lot. I couldn't say."

"I don't think that's it. Money, he has." Seto wandered over to the window, looking out at the island below. "There's something more. There's got to be."

Yami didn't move from where he was seated. "We'll get your brother back," he promised.

"You can't know that. I almost lost that duel with Yugi. If I'm defeated by Pegasus, I'll lose Mokuba forever." He leaned against the cool glass. "That _cannot_ be allowed to happen."

"It won't," Yami insisted. "You're a strong duellist, but that won't win you the day. You'll need more than just good cards to fight Pegasus."

"I know," Seto agreed. "Which is why I can't afford to doubt my methods now. I have to stick to what I know. I don't have time to learn anything new." He turned away from the window to face Yami, knowing full well the question he was about to be asked.

"What is it you know that you haven't told me?"

"It was the Intercontinental Championship Final in New York City. Despite not being a competitor, I was invited to attend as Pegasus's guest of honour. It was a little rudimentary to watch since by that time, we were already developing holographic technology for duelling, but the battles themselves were interesting enough. Some of the players actually had skill.

"Pegasus was up against a duellist named Bandit Keith. There was nothing particularly special about him, but he fought well enough. His deck was strong, and he battled with confidence. Blow after blow he dealt to Pegasus's life points, and he just sat there and took it like it didn't even bother him.

"Then just when it looked like Bandit Keith might actually win, Pegasus scrawled something on a piece of paper and called a kid over from the audience. Keith accused him of cheating, but Pegasus just told him that he was so easy to beat, a child could do it – and that he intended to prove it.

"He let the kid have his spot in the duel and came to sit by me, making smalltalk I payed no attention to. Whatever he was up to, I didn't think much of it at first – but then the kid, by reading the instructions on the paper, managed to defeat Bandit Keith in one turn. The words he'd written before had everything – the card Keith would play, how to counter it, even how to win the whole duel."

" _Everything_?" Yami echoed, sounding like even he was struggling to believe it. "What does that mean – his eye can read minds?"

"I think it's more than just that," Seto mused. "Even Keith couldn't have known for sure what he'd draw next.

"No," Yami agreed. "But he'd know his own deck better than anybody." Finally, he came to stand by Seto. "Listen, I know you're used to facing these things by yourself; but not only do you not _have_ to anymore, I think it would be most unwise of you to try. No _one_ can take Pegasus by surprise, that's what Kemo said. But you're not one anymore, and neither am I." He smiled determinedly and held his fist out. "Whether you like it or not."

Seto didn't answer. At least, not with words. Moonlight poured in through the window beside them, but only his shadow sprawled across the ground. Although by many meanings of the word Yami wasn't technically _there_ , Seto had scarcely felt less alone in his life. So he balled up his own hand, resting it against his friend's. Despite the spirit having no corporeal form, Seto could've sworn he almost felt the contact.

* * *

Seto stood before the door his instructions from the staff had brought him to, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. "Here goes everything," he murmured, reaching for the handle.

As he did, another hand settled over his, and together, Seto and Yami stepped into the large, bright room.

The space was clearly designed for one purpose and one purpose only: duelling. In the middle of the area was one of the duelling platforms Seto had seen before; and when he looked around, he could see that this room was several stories tall, and that it had railing-encompassed pathways high up, as if they had been designed especially for spectators.

Despite the state-of-the-art tech dominating the room, the whole place had a dark, cold, almost dead feel to it. Seto's briefcase had been confiscated; he had intended to fight Pegasus with his new Duel Disk – the realism of the holograms was beyond compare, and Seto hoped it would have been enough to tilt the odds even just slightly in his favour –but now that was no longer an option. Everything in this room was designed to remind Seto, no matter where he looked, this was Pegasus's territory, and he was the only one making the rules.

But though this was Pegasus's game, Seto was determined to win. He stepped up to the blue podium, taking his place with nothing short of the utmost determination.

"I see your heart is in this battle," Yami remarked. "That is a good start."

Before Seto could respond, he heard a familiar voice coming from above him. He looked up and, leaning over the balustrade, was-

"Kaiba-kun?"

"Yugi! What are you doing here?"

"I won ten star chips," Yugi explained cheerfully. "I'm in the semi-final."

"Good for him," Yami remarked, and Seto couldn't help but agree.

"What about you?" Yugi went on. "I thought only the winner of the tournament could battle Pegasus? Is this about what you said before – when you told me this is more than a game to you?"

Seto's eyes flickered to the empty red podium opposite him, then back to Yugi, as he carefully weighed up what he should say. Yugi wasn't alone up there, of course. Those friends of his from before stood by his side, even in a place like this. Wheeler included, leading Seto to wonder if, and if so then _how_ , he got into the final four. The blonde woman who he'd seen duelling the day before was there too; and far away from the group solitarily stood the finalist from the Intercontinental Championship himself, Bandit Keith.

When Seto eventually spoke, his voice was soft; softer than Yugi had probably ever heard. "Pegasus has my brother."

There was a collective gasp from the spectators. "By _has_ , you don't mean…surely…" Téa didn't seem to be able to wrap her head around it, and she wasn't the only one.

Joey slammed his fist on the balustrade. "He _what_? That slimebucket! Kick his butt from all of us, Kaiba!"

Seto was surprised enough to hear any kind of support from Joey Wheeler that he just nodded.

"Well, if you ask me, this whole thing is crap." Bandit Keith spoke up from his own little corner. "I saw your duel with Yugi, Kaiba. You got guts. But I came here for one reason and one reason alone, and that was to get my revenge against Pegasus for what he did to me." As he spoke, his voice got louder and angrier. "Only the winner of the tournament is supposed to earn the right to battle Pegasus! And last I checked, I'm still in this thing – so battle _me_ , I dare you!"

Seto was about to tell him in no uncertain terms just where he could stick his bad attitude and cheap sunglasses, but he was beaten to it.

"Hey, lay off, will you?" Tristan shouted, effectively shutting him up.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "First, you trap us in that underground cave, and then ya pull this! Can ya put your own arrogance down for two minutes and think of somethin' besides yourself for once?"

"Oh, I _know_ you didn't just call me arrogant!" Keith rolled up his sleeves, like he was ready for a brawl. Joey and Tristan braced themselves, but it was Mai who stepped in, stopping the fight before it started with one strategically placed knee.

"Zip it, bandana boy! If I've learned one thing since coming here, it's that some things matter more than winning!"

"Right!" Téa agreed. "The tournament isn't what's important here. Kaiba's fighting for something that matters, and we can support that."

"Beat him for Mokuba, Kaiba!" R…Roulette? shouted. "Kill him!"

"Ah, maybe don't _kill_ him," Yugi amended. "But you _can_ beat him, Kaiba! We're right beside you!"

Seto watched the whole mess unfold with wide eyes. Nobody had ever stood up for him like that. Heck, _he_ wouldn't have stood up for him, what with the way he treated Yugi and his crowd in the past. But here they were, defending him like he was one of them. Like, well, a _friend_.

"What did I tell you?" Yami said pointedly. "You're not alone, Kaiba. You have me, and you have them. That will be the key to winning this duel somehow, I am sure."

Frankly, Seto didn't see how having a cheer squad would help, but he kept quiet and let Yami believe whatever he wanted to. With a curt nod to the small crowd on the balcony, Seto turned his attention to the other side of the room, where a set of double doors opened and the man himself stepped through them.

"Well then, Kaiba. Shall we begin the show?"


	14. 13 - The Curtain Rises

**A/Ns:** _What's this? A YGO Duel Monsters fic with an actual Duel Monsters battle? Oh, boy, what can I even say? I still can't write duels for nuts, but somehow this one spans the next four chapters? It's not an exact play-by-play, but once I got into the swing of things, it was really fun and intense to write. So hopefully it's an appropriate climax for this arc, and the ending isn't disappointing. I'm no duelist myself, remember that._

* * *

"Let's get on with it, Croquet," Pegasus urged; but though he spoke to his own right-hand man, his gaze stayed fixed on Seto.

"Yes, boss. First, Seto Kaiba, as per the rules of this tournament, present the card that entitles you to participate in this battle."

Seto glared. According to the very rules Croquet spoke of, he __hadn't__ actually earned his place in this battle. But this wasn't about the tournament anymore. This was Pegasus carrying on his absurd display of power. __Whatever. Soon, I'll knock him right off that self-righteous high horse of his.__

"Here it is. The Glory Of The King's Opposite Hand."

No sooner than Kaiba had showed the card, did Croquet nod, and the duel commence. But on the upper pathways, a different kind of conversation was taking place.

"I hope that Kaiba can handle this," Bakura was mumbling. "Throughout this whole ordeal, Pegasus has stacked the odds in his own favour."

"Sure he can!" Yugi said optimistically. "I mean, he's a champion duellist, right?"

"But Pegasus __made__ the game," Bakura pointed out.

"Nah," Joey countered. "Look, Kaiba may be a world-class jerk, but if anyone can understand where he's coming from, I can. He's tryin' ta save his little brother, and he will! Pegasus doesn't stand a chance! Hey, guys, why don't we head to the upper gallery so we can get a better view!"

Yugi, Téa and Mai all voiced their agreement, following Joey to a higher balcony. At some point, Bandit Keith had struggled to his feet, grumbled something about a "waste of time", and waddled off. Tristan, however, stayed put.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"I was just thinking, Pegasus really can't be trusted, can he?"

"You can say that again. Right now, he holds all the cards. Even if he wins, do we really know he'll keep his promise about giving Mokuba back?"

Tristan turned his gaze to the man in question, eyeing him suspiciously. After a mere second's thought, he took off for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna look for Mokuba!" Tristan explained. "If I can find him and bring him back here, Pegasus won't hold __all__ the cards! Besides, he's a kid. He shouldn't be dragged into this mess."

With that he took off, little noticing the subtle, out-of-character smirk on his friend's face.

* * *

 _ _Little brother. I'm here now, and I won't let anything get in the way of rescuing you.__

"Just to confirm," Pegasus said, his voice sending chills down Seto's spine; "If you win, you get your brother back. If I win, I keep him, and you, and your company."

"You'll try," Seto warned. "But even with me gone, the company won't fall straight to you. The board of directors will appoint a new CEO from within their own ranks."

Pegasus chuckled. "Do you really think that the unicorn-haired idiot is the only way I infiltrated your life?"

"What do you mean?" Seto demanded, but Pegasus shook his head.

"If we are to put on a good show for our audience, we mustn't give away too much too soon. It'd be a very poor performance. Now, shall I start?"

Pegasus set two cards face down and folded his arms, looking as calm as if he was spending a leisurely day at the beach. As if he wasn't bothered by this at all.

"Well then, Kaiba. Your move."

Seto drew his card and surveyed his hand.

"Blue-Eyes on your first turn. Not a bad start," Yami remarked. He, too, was standing with his arms folded; but unlike their opponent, he didn't look calm. He was nervous, never forgetful for a single second just what was at stake. Seto supposed he might not have given the spirit enough credit: to be able to observe, but never intervene. He certainly could never do it.

"Yes, but I can't risk attacking yet until I know what he's put on the field," Seto murmured, barely moving his lips in the hope that Pegasus wouldn't hear him. But even so, he could use something else.

So, after taking a deep breath, he set a card face-down and played his Rude Kaiser in attack mode. And that was how the most important duel of Seto Kaiba's life began.

At first, he thought he had the upper hand. He'd obliterated Pegasus's defence card, and several more after that. But even so, something wasn't sitting well in his gut, like his instincts were screaming at him.

Every time he destroyed a monster, Pegasus acted like it was a tragedy. But regardless, he did very little to defend himself.

"Something's not right," Yami murmured, and Seto only nodded once in agreement.

Pegasus was the literal creator of this game, and yet he was duelling like a child. The only way Seto could forgive such behaviour, is if he was toying with him somehow. For someone guilty of assault and kidnap, it wasn't much of a stretch. He was setting a trap, and there was no way Seto would be caught in it.

 _ _I guess I'll just have to play something he can't defend against!__

Seto pulled the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his hand and had very nearly set it on the field, when Pegasus called out to him.

"Stop!" And Seto was so surprised, that he actually did.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to play a little guessing game with that card of yours."

"A __game__?" Seto sounded disgusted at the concept. His brother's life was on the line here! "Forget your game, we're in the middle of a duel."

"But I can play a game, my trap card said so!" Pegasus retorted in the tone a toddler might use.

"Trap card?"

"Yes, I played one before, remember?" He flipped the card on the field. "It's called Prophecy. It allows me to guess if the card you're about to play has an attack power higher or lower than 2000. If I guess correctly, then that card becomes mine!"

 _ _Damnit.__

"And I think I'll __prophesise__ that your card is, in fact, well above 2000."

There's no way he could've known something like that with so much certainty! And then to add insult to injury, he went on to say, "Oh, and I don't get anything extra for guessing the card correctly, but since I'm on a roll here, I might as well. You were about to play your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, were you not? I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"How could you possibly have known what card I was going to play?"

Pegasus shrugged innocently. "Luck? I'm afraid that's all that can stand up to a champion like yourself."

"Gh—Shut up! Just take the card!" Seto placed his prized monster down and a panel flipped, transferring it to Pegasus's side of the field.

Pegasus laughed that sickening little giggle of his. "Now I have __two__ things you care about. While I'm on this hot streak, I may as well continue the trend – after your turn, of course."

Seto was nearly trembling from head to toe. There was __no way__ Pegasus could've known about his dragon. Not unless…

"Kaiba, don't lost heart," Yami encouraged. "There are other ways you can win this duel."

He was right. Seto looked back at his hand – Saggi the Dark Clown, and his Crush Card virus.

"I play one monster in defence mode – Saggi the Dark Clown – and set one card face-down; and with that, I end my turn."

Yes, as soon as Pegasus wiped out Saggi, all the monsters in his deck with an attack power of 1500 or more would become useless. It was just the advantage Seto needed to win.

"Ahahaha, Kaiba-boy. What a wonderful move. I have nothing that can compare – oh, except maybe this! Negative energy! Now seems like an appropriate time to play it, since you just laid down your Crush Card."

"WHAT?!"

"As I'm sure you know, Negative Energy raises your monster's power, making it too strong to carry the virus."

Seto slammed his fist onto the duelling console. "How did you know? You had the perfect defence before I even set up that move!"

"Alas, I did not. That's not what one might call the perfect defence. That comes later. For now, I'll just play this little monster, and wipe out your clown!"

Within seconds, Saggi was gone from the board, and Seto's life points dropped to a mere thousand.

"Kaiba!"

"I know."

It seemed that both Seto and Yami were on the same page about it. This wasn't luck. This wasn't even skill. As long as Pegasus could use his Millennium Eye to see into Seto's mind and his deck, they didn't stand a ghost of a chance. If he couldn't find a way around it, they would both be doomed, and so would Mokuba.


	15. 14 - Welcome To Toon World

_As long as Pegasus can see my cards before I play them, I don't stand a chance! I need to find a way around his mind scan abilities, or my brother will be lost forever!_

Pegasus whistled as he sorted through his hand, before catching the look on Seto's face. "Oh, you like the tune? It's from this charming little show I used to _adore_ as a child-"

"I don't care," Seto snapped.

"Well, that's a little rude," Pegasus chastised. "Anyway, it's your turn. Play your next card."

With both of his best strategies defeated and very few other options open to him, Seto placed a face-down defence monster. "Your move."

Pegasus grinned gleefully. "So, like I was saying, there was this wonderful little cartoon rabbit called Funny Bunny that I used to love growing up. He was an odd little thing – but then toons usually are. I spent hours at a time watching this show."

"Just make your move already!" Seto demanded.

"But Kaiba, that is my move."

"…Your move is a cartoon? Is this some kind of joke?"

Pegasus chuckled. "Not _a_ cartoon, silly boy. A whole world of them!" He set a card Seto had never seen before on the field. "Welcome, Kaiba, to Toon World!"

Seto frowned. "You seriously expect me to be afraid of a cartoon book?"

"I expect you to not be foolish – and you'd be very foolish to dismiss my toons so quickly."

"What toons?" Then Seto looked to the field. Pegasus's Dark Rabbit, which had been there seconds ago, had disappeared altogether. "Where is it?"

"For the small price of 1000 life points, I can bring my beloved toons to life before our very eyes!"

"So, your ridiculous monsters are going to look even more ridiculous?" Seto relaxed slightly. For someone so meticulous, it was a stupid plan. After all, how dangerous could a cartoon really be?

"Very dangerous," Pegasus murmured, barely loud enough for Seto to hear – almost as if he'd read his competitor's thoughts. "But you'll find that out for yourself. It's your turn. Please, go right ahead."

Seto drew a card and, after shooting Pegasus a suspicious look, placed it on the field. "I play Grappler, in Attack mode, and one more card face-down!" he stated confidently, before declaring an attack.

His beast had 1300 attack, while Pegasus's rabbit only had 1100. Even if the stupid thing were to reappear from the pages of that baby book before Seto's monster could land a direct attack, it'd be no match for it, and Pegasus would lose life points either way. It was a solid plan. It would work. It should work. It…wasn't working?

Yes, that Dark Rabbit popped out from the book as Seto expected, but it was different than before. Its eyes were larger and more bulging, its body proportions were more insane. But even so, the Grappler's attack was heading straight for it, and Seto's monster clearly had the advantage.

But at the last second, the Rabbit's body contorted strangely, and the attack missed its mark, dissipating somewhere behind it.

" _What_?"

"I told you not to be so quick to underestimate my toons, dear boy. Remember what I saying about Funny Bunny? Well perhaps now you've learned your lesson about interrupting people when they speak, because if you'd listened, you would've heard me say what an intriguing character Funny Bunny was. Forever evading his adversary Ruff Ruff McDogg, and in 3013 episodes, the silly little bulldog never caught him once. In the opening of the cartoon, he'd fire no less than 26,000 bullets at our hero, and he'd dodge every single one of them.

"Don't you see, Kaiba? Toons can't be hurt. They can't be defeated! Keep attacking if you dare, but you're wasting your time! This duel is as good as won!"

Seto leaned against the platform, resting his fists atop the cool surface and bowing his head. He didn't want to watch what was going to happen next because he had a pretty good idea, but even so, he forced himself to.

"I believe it's my turn now?" Pegasus picked up a fresh card, added it to his hand, and set a new monster down.

"I think it's about time I took advantage of that little gift you gave me earlier."

Seto's eyes widened. "Don't you dare. Don't you _even dare_."

"Oh, I'm about to do more than that! Let's invite a new character onto the field. You'll recognise him, of course – Kaiba, say hello to the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!"

Seto's prized monster appeared on the field before him, facing him down menacingly. Something about the experience felt so very _wrong_. In part, because he was up against something so special to him, and in part because of the way his dragon looked.

Seto felt anger bubble up inside him. His dragon was no longer large and fearsome. It was small and stupid-looking, with a creepy grin and features Seto would be hard-pressed to describe without using the word _goofy_.

"Pegasus, I swear you will regret doing that!"

"Mm, I don't think I will," Pegasus answered. "And since this duel is reaching a clear conclusion, I think it's time we added another layer of fun, don't you?"

Pegasus pulled back his hair, and his eye began to glow. "This is no longer a normal game, Kaiba-boy! This is a Shadow Game! When I defeat you now, I'll be able to take your puzzle and all the power that goes with it!"

The air around them seemed to grow thicker and, without realising it, Seto held a hand over his puzzle just as he'd done in the dungeon. The room darkened and colour swirled around him – the kind of colours he couldn't place in his everyday life, but he was sure he'd seen in every nightmare he ever had. It was tough to comprehend, the paralysing fear that shot down his spine, but he stood firm nevertheless. Surprised noises came from the spectators as they, too, were dragged into the darkness, but Seto paid them no mind. He just kept his stone gaze fixed on Pegasus, never wavering. It was no less than his brother deserved.

Something about the term Shadow Game struck Seto as familiar, but he didn't have time to consider it as Pegasus launched an attack, his own Blue-Eyes White Dragon shooting for his Grappler. Surely the difference in their attack power would wipe him out, and Seto thanked his stars he'd already set a plan B for this eventuality.

"You activated my trap card – Ancient Lamp! Now your attack will be reflected right back at you."

Pegasus yawned exaggeratedly, flipping his own card – Negate Attack. "You think I didn't see that coming? But soon, you'll run out of defensive measures, and I will take your puzzle, your soul, and everything from you. You can't stop me, and you can't stop my toons!"

"There is something in your deck that can defeat Toon World, Kaiba," Yami said quietly.

Seto's breathing was heavy and his heartrate was erratic, but when the spirit spoke to him, he calmed somewhat. He was right! After all, despite being stupidly powerful, it was just a spell card in its most basic form. Therefore—

"But don't think of it!" Yami added hurriedly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Seto demanded. "How can I play a strategy without thinking of it?"

"Who do you keep talking to?" Pegasus stared at Seto from across the duelling arena with his head tilted ever so slightly. "You've been mumbling away this entire time, but you're the only one over there."

Seto blinked. Didn't he know? Couldn't he read his thoughts? Or was Yami – and perhaps, even by extension, the very thought of him – shielded from Pegasus somehow? Was that, too, the puzzle's power?

"Never mind that!" Seto quickly deflected the conversation. "There's something you said before that didn't quite add up, and I've been wondering about it."

"Hmmmm? But I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear."

"You did," Seto confirmed. "But you never said _why_. Or, for that matter, how. Even if you defeat me and take my puzzle, you'll never get KaibaCorp. If something was to happen to both Mokuba and myself, it would fall to the executive committee to elect a new CEO, and they'd chose from _within_ the company. You dodged the question once, don't do it again."

"Indeed," Pegasus agreed. "Unless, of course, their loyalties didn't lie with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's fairly obvious." He began to count off on his fingers. "I bribed Kemo, hijacked your plane, put on an entire tournament for you, even took your brother's soul…is a little corporate infiltration really beyond reason?"

Seto gritted his teeth.

"You see, Kaiba-boy, as it turns out, even being rich and successful and powerful can't keep others by your side. The people in your life are no more faithful to you now than they were when you were a pitiful, lowly, disgusting orphan, and they never will be."

Seto had long since rejected the idea of having any kind of a close relationship for that very reason. But at a minimum, he figured he could count on his _employees_ to remain true. Even that, it seemed, had been a foolish move. That cut deep, leaving him winded, and he was unable to speak for a full minute as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Why did it hurt? Why was his chest aching like this? It was the second time in as many days that betrayal had been dropped on his young shoulders, and the weight of it was crushing.

"Kaiba." Yami's voice was soft. "Don't listen to him. He knows your deck as well as you do, and he _knows_ there's still a way out for you. He's trying to psych you out, so you don't find it."

"But he's right," Seto murmured softly.

"No!" The reply didn't come from next to Seto, but somewhere above him. "Kaiba, listen! I'm sorry you've had it rough! It's not fair; you deserve better than that! But there is one person who's always been there for you – Mokuba, right? I don't know what you've been through, but whatever it is, he's your brother, which means he's been by your side this whole time! And it isn't just Mokuba – we're here for you too! You aren't alone in this duel, and you aren't alone in this life, I promise you that. Whatever happens here, or whatever _has_ happened, there are people who care about you. And we believe in you, too! You can turn this whole thing around!"

Seto stared dumbfounded as Yugi shouted from the gallery. There were lots of ways in which no one ever dared speak to him, and this was one of them. Like they truly _were_ friends. Like Yugi meant a single word he said; like he legitimately cared about him.

"Listen to the boy," Yami implored. "There _is_ a way out of this, but it requires trust. You have to believe in someone else besides yourself. You have to believe in me."

Seto looked at his hand, then at his deck. It was his move, and he knew well that it could be his last before he lost everything.

There was no way to do this alone. Even if he drew his best card and played out his turn perfectly, Pegasus would just read his mind and counter everything he did.

"Alright. My life in your hands." Seto took a deep breath. Geez. "What do I do?"


	16. 15 - Closing The Book

_My life in your hands_. The most terrifying five words the young CEO had ever uttered. But as the spirit explained his plan, Seto felt a small glimmer of hope, or at least something very like it, grow in his chest.

"…But the most important thing for you to remember is that, no matter what, you _must_ trust in your deck, and trust in me. And I swear to do the same."

Rather than respond verbally, Seto only nodded.

"Just _what_ is going on over there?" Pegasus demanded, tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you going to make your move, or have you finally decided to give up?"

A slight smirk presented itself on Seto's face. Wordlessly, he drew, placing the card in his hand without even looking at it. Then he put his hand down and folded his arms.

Pegasus sighed. "What _are_ you doing, Kaiba?"

"Well," Seto explained calmly. "I figure, if you can use your Millennium Item to try and win, then what's to stop me from doing the same?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it means, is that I'm taking back this duel, and tipping the scales in _my_ favour. I think it's clear that you can read my mind, my deck, and everything I'm going to do. No one can stand up to that. But tell me, Pegasus: can you stand up to _two_?"

No sooner than he'd said the words did his puzzle begin to glow, and the eye of Wdjat appear on his forehead. In the space of a mere moment, Seto and the spirit had switched places. Yami now stood where Seto had been, and Seto was by his side, by all means invisible to the naked eye: just like a ghost.

Shock rang around the room from Yugi and the other spectators. Whispers of "what's actually happening here?" to cries of, "does someone wanna explain this to me?" could be heard, but Yami acknowledged none of them.

"What's this?" Pegasus seemed shocked, then delighted. "I see you've mastered the power of your puzzle, Kaiba! And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking? Wait, never mind! I'll just read your mind and find out!"

"But doesn't it take _time_ to perform a mind scan?" Yami asked, regarding his opponent with competitive grin. "Rest assured, by the time you've managed it, I'll be long gone. But I'll leave Kaiba a little present first." He picked up Seto's hand and placed two cards on the field face-down, before switching places once more.

Joey was perhaps the loudest in expressing his surprise, but also the first to point out the most confusing detail of what he'd just seen.

"Hey, Yuge, whoever we saw just now; doesn't he remind you of somebody?"

Yugi seemed to really think about it. "No, I can't say he does."

"Really? So you don't think he looks like you at all?"

Yugi pointed to himself. "Who, me? Sorry, Joey, I just don't see it. Maybe it's because of the hair?"

While they discussed this back and forth, Seto regarded his hand, and his side of the field. What had Yami left for him? He didn't see anything new in his hand, meaning that one of the cards Yami played was the same one he'd drawn at the beginning of the turn. No – it was best not to speculate. No doubt, Pegasus was trying to read him at that very second. In order to keep him guessing, Seto had to remain in the dark as much as possible.

 _I just have to trust him, and make this move as quickly as possible._

"Alright, Pegasus!" Seto flipped the first of the two cards. "Your Toon World card is powerful, but it's just a card, and every card has a weakness. I activate De-Spell!"

"Of course you do." Pegasus flipped a card of his own. "And I activate Anti-Spell. Nice try, Kaiba, but I know your deck as well as you do."

Seto took a calming breath to steady himself, and flipped the other card Yami left for him, knowing painfully well just how much was riding on this. But he'd chosen to have faith the spirit and he couldn't turn back now…

And that faith rewarded him! "Then you should've known that I have _two_. I activate my second De-Spell! Counter it, if you can. If not, then say goodbye to your precious Toon World!"

"What!" Pegasus searched his hand desperately, but it seemed, between the two of them, Seto and Yami had actually managed to take him by surprise. Toon World was eradicated from the field, as were all of his toon monsters. However, he still had a face-down spell which could have been anything, so Seto placed one more card down and immediately switched back with Yami so Pegasus wouldn't know what it was.

"Your move," Yami challenged.

Pegasus regarded the field before him. On his side, he had but one face-down trap. But the pair across from him had two monsters – the Grappler in attack mode and his hidden defence monster, along with the spell or trap Seto had just placed, and the Crush Card that still sat on the field from before, all but forgotten now it was useless.

There were definitely ways he could still win this duel, but now Kaiba had found a loophole in his mind trick, he was left with a lot of unknowns – and unknown was the one thing he wasn't equipped to deal with. Now it was his turn to feel fear – Kaiba may have been fighting for something worthwhile, but so was he. He couldn't afford to lose, and that meant he couldn't afford to be reckless, either. So to be safe, he set a defence monster on the field and let that be that.

Yami drew and, without looking at the new card, flipped the spell Seto had left last turn. Monster Reborn. And he knew just who to bring back, too.

"Pegasus, you remember my old friend Saggi, don't you?"

The dark clown was summoned once again to the field in defence position, and Yami was sure that Pegasus knew well what that meant. He couldn't target it without losing all of his monsters with an attack power of 1500 or more. As a parting gift to his partner, Yami played a monster and immediately switched back.

This was how the duel progressed, with the two working side-by-side, each trusting the other implicitly, anticipating the what and wherefore of the cards they left for one another.

Pegasus destroyed the Crush Card before it could be activated, because of course he did. But neither Seto nor Yami were disheartened. Slowly, between the two of them, a strategy began to come together; and not even Pegasus could guess what it was. He was by no means an easy opponent, even without his magic eye. The pair remained confident, however, and for Seto, it was strange – even borderline uncomfortable – to fight so closely with another. But despite never having really played a duel, Yami proved himself a masterful strategist; a worthy ally, heck dare he think it, true _partner_ , for Seto to have by his side; and silently, he was thankful that, of all the people in this world that could have had his back, it was Yami.

The duel dragged on, each side gaining the upper hand, then losing it quickly. Hearts raced. Life points dwindled. Seto almost had him beat. But something was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Seto answered through laboured breaths. The shadow game, the mind shuffle – it was all taking so much more from him than he anticipated.

"You look a little weak there, Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus observed gleefully. "Is my game too much for you? After all, you're only new to these powers. Maybe you should just give up, and hand the puzzle over to someone more deserving!"

"Maybe you should just shut your mouth," Seto retorted bitterly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Pegasus was sort-of right. He was weak. His legs felt like they would collapse. Maybe this was too much for him. But then he thought of Mokuba and realised that he couldn't give up so easily. So he steeled himself and prepared to fight to the bitter, bitter end. Even if it killed him.


	17. 16 - The Finale

Yami regarded his host with concern. He was strong. He had lasted better than most people in his situation would. Pegasus was right; he was very new to all this. Very inexperienced. But even so, he held his own; Yami's concern was for how long that would last. Despite his strength, even Seto Kaiba had limitations.

He had to do something. He couldn't fight this duel __for__ him, after all. Pegasus would only read his mind, and they'd be back to square one. But he didn't want Seto to have to keep on like this, either. There had to be a third option. There had to be a way…

His gaze wandered the room and settled on the balcony. With his hands gripping the balustrade like a lifesaver stood Yugi. Yami hardly knew the boy, but he'd worked out already what an incredible soul he was. He was small and weak, but brave and kind. The kind of kid who'd stand up to a bully __knowing__ he didn't have a chance. He was delicate, yes, but he had the kind of strength that a shadow game required.

As for his friends, their bond was plain to see. Like the toughest of elastic, it couldn't be snapped easily, and they seemed like they always had room for more. Only yesterday, the group hadn't acknowledged Mai when they'd seen her, meaning they'd probably never met her before; but now they stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

A lightbulb went off in his head. That was what Seto needed! A bond. Something more powerful than the Millennium Eye; heck, maybe even the puzzle itself. The closest bond he had in his life was his bond with Mokuba; that was what had gotten him this far, after all. But Mokuba wasn't here, and with his life on the line, Seto needed something more.

It would mean leaving him for the briefest of moments to fight by himself, but the end result would be worth it. Using the power of his puzzle, Yami projected himself into the boy's mind, where the following conversation would take place.

"Ah!" Yugi was more than a little surprised to see Yami. If 'see' was indeed the right word. He was there…but not. "You! You're the spirit from that pendant around Kaiba's neck!"

"Yes," Yami answered. "Listen, Yugi. I don't have much time. Kaiba needs your help."

"My help? What can I do? I can't fight the duel for him, and even if I could – I mean, I'm not really that good. That's why I'm here, you know? To get better. I'm…not a fighter."

Yami stepped forward, putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "You're stronger than you know. Understand something for me. Strength comes in many forms, and they matter in different moments. If my time with Kaiba has taught me anything, it's that. He's a good protector. It's his physical and mental strength that allows him to care for Mokuba as he does every single day. But being strong enough to kick in a jet console has done nothing for him in this duel. It's the power of his emotions and the bond between him and Mokuba that's kept him in this fight since we got to this island."

"Whoa, back up." Yugi held up his hands. "He kicked in a __console__? What for?"

"He's very dramatic," Yami explained matter-of-factly, before snapping back to attention. "But that doesn't matter right now. The point is, as powerful as his connection to Mokuba is, everyone has their limit, and I think he's at his. He needs you to help him, Yugi."

"Of course!" Yugi agreed. "I'll do anything to help Kaiba-kun. But how?"

"My puzzle," he answered, "Can bring people together. Reach out to him like you have been, but not just with your words. With your heart, Yugi. I know you can do it. You, and your friends."

"And then what?" Yugi asked, not looking at all like he understood.

"Then keep your promise. You said that no matter what happens or what has happened, you'll be there for him. Mean it."

"Yeah, but what does that __mean__?"

Before the spirit could answer, something snapped Yugi out of whatever was happening to him.

"Hey. Hey, Yuge."

"Yugi? Are you in there?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked around him. Téa, Joey and Mai were all staring at him, concerned.

"Ya zoned out on us," Joey explained

Téa put a hand to his forehead. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Yugi insisted. "Listen, guys. Kaiba needs our help."

"But what can we do?" Mai asked. "We can't interfere with the duel."

Yugi thought back to Yami's words. "We keep our promise."

* * *

Seto placed his next card and waited for the body switch, but it never came.

"Yami," he whispered. "Geez, where __are__ you? You have to…he's going to read my mind…"

Pegasus chuckled. "It seems your little friend has realised that battling me is a fruitless endeavour. All alone again, I see, Kaiba. What did I tell you? Believing in others will only—"

Then all at once the switch occurred, surprising them both.

"What the hell happened to you?" Seto demanded, balling his fists not out of anger, but out of determination to stay upright.

"Calling in reinforcements," he answered vaguely. "It's okay, Kaiba. You can relax."

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, I don't care. Just play the card already, before he-"

Seto dropped to his knees as he finally caved under the pressure of the shadow game. They'd been at it for such a long time, and his head was spiralling as much as the shadows around them. He couldn't think. He couldn't focus.

But something caught him before he hit the ground.

"Don't worry, Kaiba-kun! We're here, like I promised."

Yugi? Not just him; Mai and Téa and Joey were there too, only they weren't. Like Seto himself. He could see them plain as day, but at the same time, there was nothing in front of him. What was going on?

"Up you get, then!" Joey declared, and the four of them pulled Seto to his feet.

"You're taking a long time," Pegasus observed. "I guess Kaiba-boy finally quit on us, huh? That means I can do this again!"

Pegasus tried to mind scan the spirit, who took it quietly like he wasn't worried at all, but he was blocked by something. Yes, there was a plan there; a strategy that Seto and Yami had been putting together, with a foundation of trust and partnership. But he couldn't see it. He couldn't see past __them__.

The brats from the balcony. What were they doing, blocking his view like this?

"It's over, Pegasus!" Yami declared. "Your tricks don't stand a chance against all of us."

"Why are you here?" Kaiba groaned, somehow finding that their presence cleared the aching fog in his mind slightly. His brain was tired, and refused to comprehend the situation before him.

"Look, ya may be a snob, and a jerk, and arrogant, and-"

"What Joey __means__ to say is," Téa interrupted, "You're not a bad guy, Kaiba. We can see that, and we wanna help you."

"So I'm a charity case now?" he snapped.

"Not at all!" Yugi answered. "If this were charity, we'd be taking over __for__ you, but we're not. We're fighting __with__ you. There's a difference."

Seto didn't really understand what that difference was, and he supposed it didn't matter. All that mattered was the duel ahead. Yami had finished up their turn and Pegasus had taken his.

"Switch back with me," Yami whispered. "If I'm right, this will be the last turn of the duel – that honour should be yours."

Seto nodded, swapping places with Yami. He settled the tip of his finger on his deck, ready to draw, and looked to his partner, who took the hint. Together, they picked up their last card; and how fitting it was.

"I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now, my dragon, lay waste to his Parrot Dragon, and the last of his life points!"

Seto's fearsome beast blasted the pitiful monster, and just like that, the match of the millennium was over.


	18. 17 - What We Were All Doing Here

"I…lost."

Pegasus seemed to have slipped into some kind of shock.

"When…when was the last time I was forced to utter such words? How can it be that I lost in my own game?"

The shadows around them dissipated, and light returned to the room. Seto felt like a weight had just been lifted from his chest.

He won. He actually _won_. And that meant-!

"Yes, you lost," he confirmed. "Which means you have to return my brother this instant!"

When at first Pegasus said nothing, Seto began to worry that he never had any intention to hold up his end of the bargain. But at length, the man bowed his head and sighed.

"But of course." He withdrew Seto's Blue-Eyes card from his graveyard and placed it on a panel that transferred it back to its rightful owner; and then turned away from the arena. He looked tired, as though this whole ordeal had taken as much from him as it had from Seto.

Pegasus exited the room before anyone could say anything else to him, leaving Seto a little dumbfounded. He ignored the cheering and the ballyhoo from the balcony. The battle was won: all he cared about now was his reward.

"Mokuba!" Exhausted though he was, Seto summoned strength from a place he didn't know he had, and took off in the general direction of the dungeon, not really caring enough to notice the group behind him.

Upon finding his way to Mokuba's cell, he realised it was empty, and the guards were out cold. What could that possibly mean? Seto was close to the point of panicking, when Téa pointed something out.

"You guys, I had this weird dream last night. At least, I _think_ it was a dream. Anyway, I know where we should check." She then led everyone up to a tower, where she was certain Pegasus's sanctuary was – and she was right.

On their way into the room, they passed a couple of employees carrying out what looked to be a stretcher, with somebody on it.

"Is that Pegasus?" Seto demanded, but the lackeys ignored him. He made to stop them, to _force_ him to let him speak to the man, but Yugi put a hand on his arm.

"It doesn't matter now. He's probably already released Mokuba's soul; let's just find him. Besides, if he's on a stretcher, he must be in a bad enough way that speaking to him will be useless." Seto reluctantly agreed, and they began searching for clues.

The sanctuary as grand as one would expect, with expensive curtains draped from the ceiling, and a large, golden-framed portrait of a beautiful young woman as the focal point of the room. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin like porcelain. Whether it was the quality of the painting or the subject herself, it was difficult to tear one's eyes away from the picture.

"Guys, look at this!" Téa held up a brown book, adorned with an elegant red and green symbol. She flicked through the pages and gasped. "Hey, I think it's his diary!"

"Read, then," Seto ordered. "Maybe it has some kind of clue."

Téa, who was good-natured enough to look past the harshness in his tone, did as she was asked. As she did, something fell out which Seto picked up. At first he thought it was a bookmark, but when he looked at it, he realised that wasn't exactly correct. It was another duel monsters card, only this one had no words – just the same picture as the one which hung on the wall.

"Guys, Pegasus has written about that lady in here!"

She then went on to describe the details of the story written within the book. The woman's name was Cecelia. Pegasus met her when they were younger, and fell hopelessly in love. They were happy, until she became sick with an unspecified illness and died. Afterwards, Pegasus travelled all over the world in hopes of finding a way to get her back. In Egypt, he met a man named Shadi, who gave him his Millennium Eye.

And idea came to him that if he could use the power of the Millennium Items – "So there are more, huh," Yami had remarked – along with KaibaCorp's holographic technology, maybe he really could bring her back in a way. It wasn't the kind of vengeful, selfish bile Seto had expected to hear – it was truly a touching tale; one of hope, and of love.

And he couldn't care less.

"Great, but that doesn't tell me where my brother is. I'm going to follow those people from before and _make_ Pegasus tell me what he did with him."

"Wait, Kaiba!" Yugi pointed to something on the table, next to where the book had been. "Look!"

Seto picked the object up, examining it carefully. "It's a soul card," he explained; and it was as blank as an untouched canvas.

"It's empty," Mai observed.

"That means Mokuba must be around here somewhere!" Joey declared. "I bet he's out lookin' for ya right now!"

Seto's gaze locked with Yami, and at once he knew what to do. Just like in the dungeon, he stopped _thinking_ about where Mokuba might be, and let his heart guide him. He ran from the room, down many, many steps, and continued; until he found himself outside in the courtyard.

"Easy does it, kid," Seto heard a familiar voice say as he skidded to a stop. "I'm glad you're awake, but you've had a heck of a day. You should rest."

"Check his pulse, Tristan," suggested a second voice.

" _There_ you are, Bakura! Where'd you get to?"

When Seto heard what followed, it was the sweetest sound that ever touched his ears.

"Look, I'm really glad you got me out of that creepy dungeon – but I don't need to rest! Please, Tristan, I need to find my brother.

"Don't you worry," Tristan assured. "Knowing Kaiba, I'm sure he's out looking for you right now. It's best if you just stay put."

Mokuba made to argue again, but a figure emerging from the castle caught his attention. "Seto!" he jumped to his feet.

Seto stood in front of the castle door, and after having come all this way, didn't take another step further. Instead he dropped to one knee, holding his arms out – and no sooner than that had Mokuba launched himself at his big brother. Seto wrapped him in a hug, squeezing him perhaps a little too tightly – but neither seemed to mind. They were safe, and they were _together_. That's all that mattered.

"I knew you'd fix everything," Mokuba said tearily. "You always do."

"Of course." Seto pulled back enough to look at him properly, brushing his messy hair out of his face. "I promised, didn't I?" He then untucked his locket from his shirt, opening it up; and Mokuba did the same. They held them side-by-side. The most important piece of his heart. "I could never, ever leave you behind."

From somewhere behind him, Seto heard Joey's voice. "Aww, that's sweet, isn't it? Nothin' like two siblings who love each other. You just can't hate 'em, y'know?"

Speaking of siblings…Seto tucked his locket away and, keeping an arm around Mokuba, got to his feet to face the others. "I got what I came here for," he explained, then turned his attention to Yugi. "And I think you did too."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"You told me you wanted to better yourself as a duellist." Seto approached the smaller boy, and held out his hand. "And you have. You've earned my respect, and my thanks."

"Kaiba!" Yugi seemed to know he was being given perhaps one of the highest compliments of which Seto Kaiba was capable; and he was appropriately grateful. He shook the man's hand with a cheerful grin.

"As for you, Wheeler." Seto retracted and put his hand in his pocket, fishing something out of it. "You've earned this."

Joey took the item from Seto and, as soon as he looked at it, he teared up. "I…I don't know what to say!"

Seto held up a hand to silence him. "Don't say anything. Just…use it well."

Joey didn't need to be told what that meant. In his palm was the Glory of the King's Hand card. Though the tournament was a front, it was still a tournament, meaning that the prize was as legitimate as any other – and holding that card meant that Joey would receive the reward money.

His shoulders shook, but his friends had never seen him happier. "It's gonna be okay, sis," he murmured to no one in particular. "You're gonna keep your eyes."

In a sudden move that startled nobody more than Seto, Joey jumped at him, so overwhelmed with emotion that he couldn't help hugging him. Seto considered briefly shoving him away, but an admonishing glare from Yami rid him of the thought and he found himself awkwardly patting the blonde on the head.

"Quite. Um, well…anyway, we should leave. I don't doubt Pegasus has plenty of well-maintained aircraft on this island, and luckily for you, I know how to work all of it. But," his tone changed suddenly, "Once we get off this island, that's it. I don't owe you anything for your help. We're all even, understand?"

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi laughed. "You never owed us anything to begin with. But I have to say, the idea of getting off this island is a good one. I can't wait to get home to grandpa!"

While everyone discussed eagerly their plans for what they'd do once they arrived home, Seto took his brother by the hand, and Yami stood on the other side of the boy; and together, they left Duelist Kingdom.


	19. 18 - One Foot In The Door

Seto let out a tired sigh, placing the phone down and pinching the bridge of his nose, before brightening a bit as he looked over to what had fast become his favourite sight in the world. He himself had seen enough cartoons to last a lifetime; but he'd never get sick of Mokuba and Yami watching them.

"So," Yami was mumbling. "Is the Sponge Bob the same thing as a Sea Sponge? Or are they a difference species?"

Mokuba didn't even need Seto to relay the message. At this point, he'd become accustomed to guessing what the spirit had to say, and he was almost always right. "It's just a gag. Sea sponges look nothing like dish sponges, but it's funny to pretend they do."

"I see," he replied. "Modern humour is very strange." Nevertheless Yami, along with Mokuba, assured the Captain that they were, indeed, ready kids.

Seto chuckled softly and returned to his work. Due to the whole Pegasus ordeal, the company had suffered. Not irreparably so, but Seto now had an entire executive committee to replace and shareholders to soothe, at the very least.

Yami didn't seem to mind spending his time relaxing with Mokuba and watching cartoons, or listening to the boy catch him up on what had happened in the world since he lived in it. They could spend hours reading history books or watching documentaries. Only occasionally did Seto have to speak on Yami's behalf. And on days like these, when Seto would have to work so late that Mokuba would fall asleep on the sofa Seto kept in his office for that very reason, it was almost nice for him to have somebody there to keep him company.

"I think that's it for the day," Seto finally announced sometime after ten. The room was dark, lit by only a desk lamp and his computer's screen. He raised his arms in the air and stretched, bending this way and that, trying to revive his sleepy limbs.

"You need a break," Yami observed. "You do nothing _but_ work lately."

"I know," Seto answered quietly. "I'm just trying to get through it so we can pick up where we left off."

Yami didn't need him to elaborate to understand. "It can wait."

"Are you telling me you don't want your memories back?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, I just-!" the spirit sighed. "I like being here with you and Mokuba. No matter what was in my past, nothing that could've happened will ever change it."

For reasons he couldn't identify, Seto found himself wanting to comfort Yami. "It's not like you can't be afterward. Unless…is there something you're afraid you'll see?"

Yami shrugged, averting his gaze. "I'm not really sure. All I know is, no matter what, I want to stay with you."

Maybe it was because the hour was late and the room was dimly lit, giving the atmosphere an unreal, almost dreamlike feel, but Seto got to his feet so he was standing toe-to-toe with the person he'd come to consider his best friend and said, "It's not much…my memories aren't particularly pleasant. At least, not most of them. But I'd share them with you if it'd keep you around." He checked himself and hurried to say, "I mean, Mokuba really enjoys having you here. Besides, you're the one who keeps saying that you came to me for a _reason_ , and I'm not going to betray that so quickly."

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Kaiba. I wonder if you'll feel the same when we find out who I was."

"Look, I don't care what's in your memories. The past is over, but the future is infinite. It doesn't matter who you were, only who you are. And right now, you're someone who helped me risk everything to save my brother. I won't forget that."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Our bond got us through our duel with Pegasus, but somehow I feel as if that's only the beginning. Like there's something else coming."

Seto rolled his eyes. "You listened to Tristan's little bedtime story, didn't you?"

"He seemed genuine," Yami defended. "I think we should take him seriously."

Once Seto had safely landed everyone in Domino again, Tristan pulled him aside and told him all about how he rescued Mokuba from the dungeon – as well as a rather unique story concerning his friend Rito. He, too, had a Millennium item; a ring, in fact, that hung around his neck. It seemed that Seto wasn't the only one sharing his body with an ancient spirit; but unlike Seto's, Bakura's partner was much less benign.

Seto had zoned out during the tale, his mind going to the many, many things back at the office that would require his attention once he returned; but as Yami summarised to him later, the spirit was acting dangerously, even borderline sociopathically, so Tristan tossed Bakura's millennium ring far, far away into the island's vast forest. He was subsequently separated from his friend for a time in his effort to find Mokuba, but they reunited in the courtyard before too long; and that's when Seto showed up.

Tristan hadn't seemed too concerned as he reiterated the events, clearly contented by the fact that the ring was apparently long gone. But even so, as he'd told Seto, "I thought you should know. It might be important later."

"I suppose it wouldn't be too far-fetched," Seto conceded. "After all, I have somebody living inside my Millennium item. It's not a stretch that Rico does, too."

"Ryou," Yami corrected.

"That's what I said."

"Anyway," Yami went on, "I don't think this is a threat to take lightly. We must tread with caution. I know Tristan said he threw away the ring, but for some reason, that doesn't afford me very much comfort."

"I tossed away the puzzle and it came back to me," Seto pointed out.

"Precisely. At this point, nothing is certain, except that we have a long way to go." Just as he'd done back at Pegasus's castle, Yami balled up his fist and held it out to Seto, who rested his own against it. It had become almost a vow in and of itself between the two. A physical representation of their intangible bond; a gesture only they understood. "I hope you're ready for this."

Seto nodded once, determinedly, before picking up his sleeping brother and locking the office down for the night. Of course he could feel when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, but as he'd done all week, he ignored it.

"Alright, then. Let's go home."


End file.
